Pasion y Olvido
by 00miko00
Summary: Sakura Haruno necesitaba que Sasuke Uchiha le hiciera un pequeño favor, tenía que convertirse en su marido, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para que la joven pudiera alejarse de un padre autoritario que le impedía realizar sus sueños.
1. Introduccion

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Sakura Haruno necesitaba que Sasuke Uchiha le hiciera un pequeño favor: tenía que convertirse en su marido, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para que la joven pudiera alejarse de un padre autoritario que le impedía realizar sus sueños. No entraba en sus planes enamorarse de ese áspero ranchero, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera habían experimentado la emoción de su noche de bodas, pero sucedió.

Cuatro años después, Sakura había olvidado por completo todo aquel asunto... hasta que un día recibió una llamada. Sasuke todavía era su marido, aunque él también había olvidado muchas cosas... ¡incluida su propia identidad! y exigía que volviera a su lado. Aunque Sakura sólo era su esposa aparentemente, ya que el matrimonio nunca había llegado a consumarse, se sentía en la obligación de ir en su ayuda. Y una vez que estuvo a su lado descubrió que el destino de algunas pasiones no era el olvido... ni la negación.


	2. Chapter 1

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

CAPÍTULO 1

Sakura Haruno empujó la pesada puerta del bar y pasó al interior. De inmediato sintió que se le irritaban los ojos y la garganta a causa del humo del tabaco que invadía el local. De pie junto a la entrada, examinó la estancia a través de la bruma azul que la envolvía.

Él tenía que encontrarse en algún lugar en medio de aquel bullicio. Aunque había perdido las pruebas del rodeo, sabía que no se había marchado de la ciudad. Nunca se le habría ocurrido ir a buscarlo allí si no hubiera oído comentar a uno de los mozos de cuadra que siempre iba a ese bar cuando se encontraba en la ciudad.

Estaba desesperada, aunque no quería que él lo supiera. De algún modo, tendría que convencerlo de que su oferta era digna de consideración, y muy beneficiosa para ambos.

Sakura se ajustó el sombrero tejano a la altura de los ojos. Su larga trenza quedaba oculta dentro del gran sombrero. Con la esperanza de disimular su condición femenina, se había puesto unos gastados vaqueros y una holgada chaqueta tejana que encontró en la cuadra.

Era la primera vez que pisaba un sitio como ése y se sentía intimidada.

Resueltamente, la joven irguió los hombros y se puso a examinar el local, con una deliberada expresión de aburrimiento, a fin de despistar a algunos parroquianos que la miraban con curiosidad. Pero muy pronto reanudaron la charla con los amigos, sin prestarle más atención.

Aparte de su fama y de una fotografía vista al pasar en un rodeo, mucho tiempo atrás, era un perfecto desconocido para ella. Temía no reconocerlo en ese ambiente cargado de humo y escasa luz.

Intentó recordar todo lo que había oído sobre él. Era un solitario. Al menos lo era cuando perdía una competencia, como le había sucedido esa tarde. Así que, probablemente, estaría solo.

Tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea, empezó a mirar más detenidamente a los clientes, hasta que de pronto su vista se detuvo en una figura en la penumbra, al fondo del local.

Estaba solo; los pies, calzados con unas gastadas botas, descansaban con los tobillos cruzados en el asiento de enfrente. Era evidente que lo hacía con el propósito de impedir que alguien compartiera su mesa.

Tragando saliva y con las piernas temblorosas, Sakura se acercó a la mesa.

Él ignoró su presencia, con la vista fija en el largo cuello de su botella de cerveza. El ala del sombrero tejano le tapaba gran parte de la cara. Todo lo que pudo ver fue una barbilla bien delineada, y nada más.

—¿Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó, tras aclararse la garganta.

—¿Quién pregunta por él? —respondió una voz ronca, con brusquedad.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla del asiento, esforzándose por verle la cara. Desde ese ángulo pudo ver unos pómulos altos, unos ojos oscuros y una nariz rota más de una vez.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Necesito hablar contigo, si es que eres Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Tú eres Sasuke?

—Puede que sí. ¿Quién diablos eres tú, y qué quieres?

—Un poco de cortesía no estaría mal para empezar —dijo atropelladamente antes de que él pudiera interrumpirla.

Él alzó la vista de la botella, dirigiéndole una fría mirada que la dejó clavada en el asiento.

—Eres tú la que has venido a verme, encanto. Yo estoy de lo más tranquilo aquí pensando en mis propios asuntos.

—Mira —replicó ella con calma—. Si no necesitara tu ayuda, te aseguro que no estaría aquí. Una amiga me habló de ti y yo...

—¿Qué amiga?

—Ino Yamanaka, Ino y yo...

—Nunca he oído hablar de ella —dijo tras acabar la cerveza. Dejó a un lado la botella vacía y al punto le indicó a la camarera que trajera otra.

La mujer se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?

Sakura pidió una gaseosa y esperó a que la camarera se alejara.

—El hermano de Ino solía asistir a los rodeos. Él...

—¿Te refieres a el Piromaniatico? —preguntó en tono jocoso.

—Bueno, su nombre es Deidara. Yo no sé...

—Es el mismo. Así que conoces a Dei.

—No muy bien. Su hermana y yo fuimos juntas al colegio. La familia tiene un

rancho cerca de Cielo.

La camarera volvió con las bebidas.

—Quédate con el cambio —dijo el hombre, tendiéndole un billete.

— Gracias, Sasu-chan —respondió la mujer con una abierta sonrisa.

Sakura optó por ir directamente al grano.

— Se supone que debo casarme el próximo sábado —dijo atropelladamente.

—Enhorabuena.

—El asunto es que no quiero hacerlo.

Tras dejar la botella en la mesa, el hombre la miró con burlona curiosidad.

—¿No crees que te equivocas de persona, encanto? Me parece que al tipo con el que vas a casarte le gustaría mucho ser el primero en enterarse de la noticia.

Ino no se había tomado la molestia de advertirle que Uchiha Sasuke podía ser muy sarcástico.

—Escucha; sé que no me expreso con claridad en este momento; pero cuando Ino me habló de ti, me dijo que su hermano... —en ese punto el hilo de voz se extinguió del todo.

—Exactamente, ¿qué dijo Deidara acerca de mí?

—Que una vez te escapaste a Las Vegas para casarte con alguien que apenas conocías —soltó precipitadamente.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, encanto; cuando yo era joven y estúpido —observó el hombre con un tono en el que se mezclaban la chanza y el disgusto—. Afortunadamente, me he vuelto un poco más sensato con los años. ¿Por qué te interesan esas viejas historias? —agregó echándole otra mirada.

—¿Qué tendría que ofrecerte para que te casaras conmigo? —preguntó Sakura tras aclararse la garganta.

Aunque había imaginado muchas reacciones por parte del hombre, nunca pensó que se echaría a reír en su cara, como en efecto sucedió. Bueno, ¿y qué se había esperado? No había ninguna razón para que él la tomara en serio. Sin embargo, pese a todo, tenía que convencerlo de que nunca había hablado con tanta seriedad en toda su vida.

—Aclaremos este asunto —dijo el hombre finalmente, mientras hacía girar la botella entre los dedos—. Dentro de una semana vas a casarte, encanto. ¿No sería más sencillo cancelar la boda antes que pedirle a un desconocido que se case contigo?

Sakura se habría marchado en ese mismo momento, si le hubieran quedado más alternativas.

Pero como no era así, lo mejor sería intentar convencerlo, pero de forma serena y racional.

—Deja que me explique de modo que puedas comprender mi problema —comenzó a decir después de beber un sorbo de gaseosa—. He estado comprometida con Sasori no Akatsuna casi un año. Sé que te puede parecer una tontería, pero recientemente me he dado cuenta de que me iba a casar con él sólo por complacer a mi padre — explicó mirándolo de frente, con gran esfuerzo—. Verás, Sasori representa todo lo que mi

padre siempre ha deseado en un hijo. Pensé que si me casaba con alguien de su gusto, me ganaría su aprobación. Además, entonces creía estar enamorada de Sasori. Me trataba como si fuera alguien muy especial para él, es decir, como si yo verdaderamente le importara. Pero sucede que hace poco, casualmente descubrí que ha mantenido relaciones con otra mujer durante todo el tiempo que hemos salido juntos. No me quiere. La verdad es que nunca me ha querido. Es un hipócrita, mentiroso y...

— Calma, calma, encanto —interrumpió Sasuke—. Mira, si de verdad no quieres casarte con él, ¿por qué no rompes el compromiso?

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Pero cuando se lo dije a Sasori, se rió en mi cara y me sugirió que hablara con papá. Así lo hice. Pero él alegó que soy demasiado joven para saber qué clase de hombre me conviene y que a muchas novias les sucede lo mismo antes de la boda. Para él es una cuestión de nervios. Por lo demás, asegura que

Sasori es la persona adecuada para hacerse cargo de lo que él llama su imperio. Terminó aconsejándome que no le diera importancia a la aventura de Sasori y que hablaría con él sobre la necesidad de ser discreto.

—¿Y qué opina tu madre al respecto?

—No tengo ni idea. Dejó a papá cuando yo tenía ocho años. Nunca he vuelto a saber nada de ella. Si la trataba como lo hace conmigo, no me extraña que lo abandonase. Según él, en vista de que las mujeres somos incapaces de razonar, necesitamos a los hombres para que piensen por nosotras.

—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó mirándola fijamente mientras bebía otro trago.

—Sakura Haruno.

—Vaya, la hija del gran Hatake Haruno. No me extraña que te atrevas a pedirle a un extraño que se case contigo. Has heredado el temperamento de tu padre. ¿No habrás armado todo este jaleo para atraer la atención de tu poderoso padre?

Ella guardó silencio, por temor a ponerse a gritar. Tal vez ese tipo no era el más adecuado para ayudarla, y le hacía un favor. Aunque fuera una simple formalidad legal, la verdad es que tampoco le gustaría casarse con un tipo tan detestable como Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Todo esto lo hago para llamar la atención. Bueno, señor Uchiha, siento mucho haberte molestado.

Se deslizó por el asiento, pero las piernas de Sasuke le bloqueaban la salida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, niñita?

—¿Y eso qué importa? Si tienes la amabilidad de retirar los pies, podré salir de aquí.

—Perdona si te he molestado, pero tienes que admitir que lo que me pides es bastante estrafalario. Para resumir lo que has dicho, resulta que Deidara te contó aquella vieja historia sobre mí, y tú pensaste que yo estaría dispuesto a casarme contigo. ¿No es así?

—Lo que yo quiero es liberarme de Sasori, de mi padre y de toda mi forma de vivir hasta el momento. Pensé que si llegaba a un acuerdo económico con alguien que

estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme, ambos saldríamos beneficiados.

— ¿Y exactamente qué crees que yo podría querer de ti? —preguntó muy intrigado, a su pesar.

—He oído que estás ahorrando para comprar un rancho. Mi abuelo me dejó una buena suma de dinero, que heredaría sólo cuando me casara. Estoy dispuesta a compartirlo contigo.

—¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?

—No lo he dicho; pero para tu información tengo dieciocho años.

—Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas. Aparte de hacer tonterías, como sobornar a un extraño para que se case contigo, ¿cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacerlo tan joven? Y tu padre, ¿cómo fue capaz de consentir esa barbaridad?

—No fue cosa mía. Sasori decidió que nos casaríamos en cuanto acabara el bachillerato. Yo acepté pensando que podría continuar mis estudios aún después de casada, y que él me apoyaría. Siempre he deseado ser veterinaria. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mis planes, y que me obligarían a desistir después de la boda.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese Sasori?

—No lo sé. Más de treinta, tal vez treinta y dos.

—Un poco mayor, ¿no? Siento desilusionarte, encanto, pero yo tampoco soy un jovencito, casi estoy en la treintena.

—No me importa tu edad. Contaba con que una vez que convenciera a mi padre de que nunca sería la mujer de Sasori, porque me había casado con otro, tú y yo podríamos anular el matrimonio y cada cual partiría por su lado. Cuando Ino me habló de ti, me pareció que eras el candidato perfecto.

—Así que mi único mérito es haberme casado con una desconocida en Las Vegas —dijo Sasuke con un hondo suspiro.

—No diría que es tu único mérito. Eres demasiado modesto. También eres campeón mundial en la doma de toros y laceando becerros. Bueno, ¿piensas considerar mi oferta?

El hombre sonrió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Mira, encanto, no puedo negar que me he entretenido con tu historia, pero no quiero tomar parte en ella. ¿No has pensado que tal vez tu padre tenga razón en aquello de los nervios antes de la boda? Quizá ese tal Sasori no sea tan malo, después de todo —dijo tras levantarse del asiento—. Bueno, te dejo. Necesito irme a dormir. Mañana me marcho muy pronto. Te aconsejo que vuelvas a casa antes de que te echen de menos. Y esta conversación nunca ha existido, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin decir una palabra, Sakura se precipitó hacia la salida, luchando con las lágrimas.

Afuera estaba muy animado. Se oían voces y risas. Coches y camiones entraban y salían del lugar de aparcamiento.

Sakura decidió que no necesitaba a Sasuke Uchiha para llevar a cabo sus planes. Esa noche volvería a casa, y a la mañana siguiente se marcharía con unas cuantas cosas

rumbo a Las Vegas, donde se quedaría unos días. Nadie iba a obligarla a casarse si no quería.

Con la barbilla alzada en un gesto de firme decisión, se dirigió al coche deportivo que hacía unas pocas semanas le había regalado su padre, con motivo de su graduación. Entonces pensó que había sido un regalo de amor. En ese momento, todo aquello le parecía muy lejano. Tendría que enfrentarse sola a los duros hechos, y responsabilizarse de su propia vida.


	3. Chapter 2

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 2

Mientras se acercaba al coche, observó que había cuatro hombres apoyados en la parte trasera. Bebían directamente de sus botellas entre fuertes risotadas.

Sakura apretó con fuerza las llaves del vehículo.

—Oye, bombón, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta en tu bonito coche? Incluso podríamos divertirnos un poco tú y yo en el asiento trasero, ya sabes. ¿No te gustaría? —preguntó el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo al darse cuenta de que, pese a las ropas, el dueño del vehículo era una chica. Los otros festejaron la ocurrencia a carcajadas.

Sakura estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse.

—No gracias, no me interesa —replicó mientras apretaba el botón de seguridad del mando a distancia. De inmediato se encendieron los faros y las puertas quedaron desbloqueadas. Sakura abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Oye, no seas así —replicó el hombre, afeitándola de la muñeca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se volvió y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre le soltó el brazo y Sakura aprovechó ese segundo para asestarle un golpe en la barbilla con las llaves que mantenía entre los dedos. Pero otro hombre la agarró con fuerza, vociferando algo que ella no pudo entender, mientras le quitaba el sombrero de un tirón.

— Suéltala —se oyó una voz calmada, más allá del grupo que la rodeaba. En medio del jaleo, Sakura reconoció la voz de Sasuke.

Mientras Sakuea le propinaba otra patada al hombre que la aferraba por los hombros, un tercero se enfrentó a Sasuke.

—Hazte humo, compañero. Este no es asunto tuyo —exclamó, empujándolo con fuerza.

Pero Sasuke le asestó un puñetazo en el mentón.

— ¡Entra en el coche! —gritó Sasuke a Sakura, frotándose los nudillos cuando el hombre caía al suelo.

Sakura entró de un salto e hizo girar la llave de contacto. En un segundo Sasuke se introdujo en el coche, desplazándola casi en vilo al asiento del acompañante.

Sasuke pisó el acelerador a fondo, las ruedas rechinaron en la gravilla y en un instante dejaron atrás al grupo de matones que corrían detrás de ellos, vociferando con los puños alzados.

—No sé cómo diablos te has mantenido viva durante dieciocho años a pesar de tu imprudencia —gruñó al tiempo que miraba por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿No ves que esos matones podían haberte hecho mucho daño?

—Estaba rabiosa —dijo ella a la defensiva—. Estoy cansada de soportar a ciertos machos que piensan que porque son más fuertes y grandes pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Sasuke conducía en silencio, pensando cómo podría comunicarse con esa joven tan agitada y triste a la vez.

—No creo que casarse sea la solución, Sakura —dijo finalmente.

— Y yo tampoco —replicó al instante, para sorpresa del hombre—. A menos que sea un matrimonio claramente negociado por ambas partes. Todo lo que quería de ti era tu firma en una licencia de matrimonio. Ese trozo de papel me dejará libre de los planes de mi padre y de Sasori, y me proporcionará el dinero que me pertenece para poder seguir estudiando. No quiero nada de ti, sino tu apellido a cambio de la mitad de mi herencia.

—Lo que he intentado decirte esta noche es que tú no sabes casi nada de mí —señaló Sasuke, exasperado—. Podría ser un asesino en serie. Aunque debo admitir que, después de haber visto tu enfrentamiento con esos tipos, eres más capaz de cuidar de ti misma de lo que al principio supuse.

—Pero Dei e Ino te conocen desde hace años. Dei me dijo que se podía confiar en tu palabra. Quizá tengas razón y la idea es estúpida. Pero me costó mucho salir de casa, así que no me arriesgaré a volver. A propósito, ¿adonde vamos? —A algún lugar lejos de este barrio y de esos matones. Estoy seguro de no se van a olvidar de ti y del coche rojo.

—Eso es lo que menos me preocupa. ¿Por qué te detienes aquí? —preguntó al ver que Sasuke se paraba en una gasolinera.

—¿Es que no ves que a tu coche se le está acabando la gasolina? —dijo mirándola irritado.

—Tenía la cabeza puesta en otras cosas.

—¿Como por ejemplo encontrar a algún idiota que se case contigo?

—Olvídate de eso. He renunciado a la idea.

—Me alegro de mucho. ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no quieres volver a tu casa?

—Y a ti ¿qué podría importarte?

—Me importa porque el modo en que funciona tu cabeza me pone un tanto nervioso. ¿Piensas ir a casa de la hermana de Deidara?

No, porque es el primer lugar donde mi padre iría a buscarme. Me voy a Las Vegas y luego a California. Siempre he deseado conocer Los Angeles, y a mi padre nunca se le ocurriría buscarme fuera del estado.

Muy enfadado por esa última muestra de idiotez por parte de la chica, Sasuke se bajó a llenar el depósito de gasolina. Ella salió del coche.

—Aquí tienes mi tarjeta de crédito para pagar la gasolina.

—Es de tu padre, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Porqué?

—¿Y no te importa utilizar su dinero mientras intentas huir de él? ¿Ésta es tu idea de desafiarlo?

—Mira, sé que piensas que soy una niña rica y mal educada, que ha tenido todo lo que ha deseado. Es cierto; salvo que nunca he tenido lo que más deseo, que es vivir mi propia vida. Mi padre nunca me ha dejado trabajar, así que insistí en ayudar en las cuadras para justificar el dinero que me daba. Créeme, me lo he ganado centavo a centavo.

—¿No piensas que al utilizar su dinero podrían encontrarte rápidamente? Tu padre sólo tendría que denunciar tu desaparición a la policía

—Él no haría eso.

— Si fueras mi hija, yo lo haría.

—Bueno, pero, de todas formas, no volveré a casa —afirmó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Careces del más mínimo sentido común, niña. ¿No tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser para una mujer viajar sola? ¿Y especialmente a Las Vegas? —dijo exasperado elevando los brazos al cielo.

Cuando volvió junto al coche, tras llenar el depósito, vio que Sakura contemplaba fijamente la oscuridad de la noche, sentada ante el volante.

La miró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Era una joven muy atractiva, alta y esbelta. Observándola se preguntaba cómo alguien podría confundirla con un chico, con esa gruesa trenza de cabello extrañamente rosa capas teñido que le caía por la espalda y sus delicados rasgos femeninos. Aunque sus maneras eran muy seguras, lo dejaba atónito comprobar cuan joven y vulnerable era, porque su rostro, y especialmente los claros y grandes ojos Jades, la delataban.

Nada de lo que ocurría era asunto suyo. Tampoco estaba en deuda con la chica sólo porque supiera algo de su pasado.

Entonces ¿por qué se preocupaba y temía por ella?

Simplemente porque era un idiota.

Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del acompañante.

—No hace falta que me pagues la gasolina — dijo Sakura al tiempo que le tendía un billete de veinte dólares —. Te llevaré de vuelta al bar donde supongo que dejaste tu coche, ¿no?

—Mi camión.

—Lo que sea.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Al llegar al estacionamiento del bar, Sakura se detuvo junto al camión que Sasuke le había señalado.

En vez de bajarse, él se quedó con la vista fija en el parabrisas.

—Mira, no estoy interesado en tu dinero, pero si de verdad crees que puedo ayudarte a salir del lío en que estás metida, estoy dispuesto a ir a Las Vegas y casarme contigo. Quiero que sepas que creo que cometes un error. Pero no podría dormir por las noches pensando en lo que estarías haciendo para probarle al mundo que eres una mujer de recursos.

—¿De veras piensas hacerlo? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Sí, lo haré. Pero quiero que me prometas que después irás a la universidad a

estudiar tu carrera, y que nunca más le ofrecerás a un desconocido la mitad de tu herencia cada vez que necesites algo.

— Gracias, Sasuke, siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

—Bueno, como has dicho que no volverás a tu casa, tendremos un largo camino que hacer esta noche. El camión se quedará aquí hasta nuestro regreso. Y a la vuelta me marcho de inmediato a Wyoming, donde me espera un rodeo. Las Vegas queda a cientos de kilómetros de aquí. Así que, vamonos ya.


	4. Chapter 3

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 3

En medio de la noche sin luna, pero constelada de estrellas, el coche cruzaba velozmente cerca de Winslow, en el estado de Arizona, siempre rumbo al Oeste. Mientras conducía, ya más tranquila, Sakura comenzó a pensar que tal vez había actuado impulsivamente al decidir casarse con un desconocido, en vez de enfrentarse directamente a su padre y a su novio.

La joven miró de reojo al hombre que dormía profundamente, reclinado en su asiento, después de haber conducido cientos de kilómetros por el suroeste de Estados Unidos.

Intentó recordar por qué había pensado que él podría solucionar su problema. ¿Era porque había hecho lo mismo en otra oportunidad? Y ese hecho poco corriente, ¿podría considerarse como una recomendación?

¿Por qué de pronto había cambiado de opinión, tras su rotunda negativa en el bar? ¿Era porque había bebido demasiado? ¿Y si al despertar no se acordaba de su promesa? ¿Y si fuera un alcohólico? ¿Y si después de casarse se negara a anular el matrimonio, y la tratara como a una esclava, obligada a someterse a caprichos de todo tipo?

¡No, estaba pensando tonterías! ¡Tenía que desechar esos pensamientos negativos!

Sakura volvió a mirarlo, pero era poco lo que podía ver, porque el hombre roncaba con el sombrero tejano sobre la cara.

Según Ino, una semana antes de la boda con su novia de siempre, se había casado con otra mujer sin dar ninguna explicación.

Sakura empezaba a considerar que el hombre que había preferido casarse con otra en vez de cumplir un compromiso planeado durante años, no era demasiado digno de admiración, como lo pensó al oír la historia. Empezaba a descubrir que había sido una cobardía por parte de Sasuke, y que ella había decidido imitar la conducta de una persona que carecía de toda ética. Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de volverse a Texas en ese mismo momento. Nadie la obligaba a seguir. Podía regresar al rancho junto a su padre, Sasori y sus planes de boda. Pero sintió que se le erizaba la piel ante ese pensamiento. «Eres una cobarde. Ésa no es la manera de solucionar los problemas. Debes seguir adelante», se dijo con rabia.

Muy nerviosa, volvió a mirar al hombre. No podía ser un asesino en serie puesto que Ino había dicho que lo conocía bien pero, ¿qué significaba eso realmente? Una vez casados el hombre podría hacer cualquier cosa, podría...

— Vamos, date la vuelta y regresemos a Texas —dijo una voz bajo el ala del sombrero

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sobresaltada después de tantas horas de silencio.

—Me sorprende que tu decisión haya durado tanto tiempo —agregó disgustado, mientras corría el asiento hacia adelante.

—No digas tonterías. Hasta que nos casemos no tengo la menor intención de volver a Texas.

—¿No te das cuenta de que todo esto es una insensatez?

Ella le lanzó una rápida mirada. Parecía totalmente despierto. Tal vez había fingido dormir.

—¿Por qué no te casaste con tu novia de toda la vida? ¿Qué te hizo ella para que decidieras fugarte con otra mujer? —preguntó irritada.

—Así que sabías toda la historia, ¿verdad? Entonces, me sorprende que me hayas elegido precisamente a mí para hacer esta pequeña escapada.

—Pensé que entenderías mis razones.

—Para que lo sepas, creo que en el fondo le hice un favor a Karin al no casarme con ella. Pero no me siento orgulloso de la manera en que lo hice, y creo que tú tampoco deberías estarlo. Aunque aún no es demasiado tarde para volver atrás —sugirió al ver que ella callaba.

—Sí lo es —admitió apesadumbrada—. Hemos hecho más de la mitad del camino. A esta hora mi padre ya habrá llamado a todos mis amigos.

—¿Le contaste a alguien más lo que te proponías hacer?

—No, no quise obligar a nadie a mentir por mí.

—Muy noble por tu parte.

—Mira, señor Uchiha. Todo esto puede parecerte muy divertido. Pero te aseguro de que no lo es para mí. Estamos hablando de mi vida.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y cómo crees que me va a afectar a mí, señorita Haruno? ¿Piensas que realmente disfruto de mi reputación de irresponsable e indiferente a los sentimientos de los demás? Creía haber superado el episodio de Karin. Ella y Suigetsu han hecho algo muy bueno al unir sus vidas, algo mucho mejor que la vida que yo podía haberle ofrecido. Ésa es la única razón que me permite dormir en paz. Pero ahora voy a tener que cargar contigo en mi conciencia. Parece que todavía no he aprendido la lección, ¿no te parece?

Sakura no pudo replicar. Quizá cometía el mayor error de su vida, pero le bastaba recordar su última conversación con Sasori para saber, sin lugar a dudas, que sería capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa con tal de no casarse con ese hombre, incluso

sin contar con la aprobación de su padre.

—Háblame de ella —le pidió con la esperanza de olvidarse de su propia decisión—, de tu novia Karin. ¿Y quién es Suigetsu? ¿Era amigo tuyo?

—¿Para qué quieres que te hable de eso? ¿Qué podría importarte?

—Desde luego, no es asunto mío. Pensé que si charlábamos, el viaje se nos haría menos pesado.

—Ya veo. Mi vida se puede discutir, pero no la tuya.

—Ya te he contado lo más importante. Pero no sé nada de ti. Parece que lamentas de veras no haberte casado con Karin. En ese punto nos diferenciamos porque, pase lo que pase, yo nunca me arrepentiré de no haberme casado con Sasori

—No lamento eso, sino la manera en que le demostré que no podíamos seguir adelante. Le hice mucho daño. Gracias a Dios estaba Suigetsu. La verdad es que no sé cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ella. Los tres crecimos juntos y él iba a ser mi padrino. Cuando días antes de mi boda con Karin lo llamé para informarle que me había casado, él se ofreció a hacerlo en mi lugar, y Karin lo aceptó. Fin de la historia.

—No duró mucho tu matrimonio, ¿verdad? Bueno, esta vez tampoco estarás casado demasiado tiempo.

—Una noticia muy alentadora para no dañar mi reputación.

—¿Siempre eres tan sarcástico?

—¿Siempre eres tan ingenua?

No volvieron a hablar. Al cabo de unas horas Sasuke se hizo cargo del volante. Después de cambiar de asiento, la chica cayó en un sueño muy agitado.


	5. Chapter 4

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 4

Sakura despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en el aparcamiento de un gran centro comercial.

— ¿Por qué hemos parado? —preguntó a Sasuke que se había bajado del coche y estiraba las piernas, frotándose la espalda.

—Anoche dijiste que necesitabas ropa. Aquí puedes comprarla, a menos que pienses que no vas a encontrar vestidos de diseño en unos grandes almacenes como éste —comentó sarcástico.

—Este lugar está bien. Además, no necesito muchas cosas —replicó Sakura a quien nunca se le habría ocurrido comprar algo en ese tipo de tiendas, aunque no lo admitiría delante de él.

Mientras se dirigía a la entrada, concluyó que debían de estar en Las Vegas. El aire seco del desierto parecía envolverla.

Entró en la sección de droguería a comprar un cepillo de dientes, un dentífrico, y un cepillo para el pelo. Luego fue a la sección de ropas de señora. Asombrada al comprobar que había modelos muy finos y bonitos, se probó un par de vestidos de verano, pantalones y unas cuantas blusas.

Al salir del probador se encontró con Sasuke, que la esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No creo que Su Alteza necesite un baúl lleno de ropa. No estaremos aquí tanto tiempo como para que alcances a ponerte todo eso.

—¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan gruñón? —preguntó ella con un suspiro.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, no he dormido mucho. Y si estás tan decidida a casarte, sugiero que empieces a moverte, si no te importa —dijo irritado.

Tras mirarlo indignada, Sakura fue a pagar a la caja y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Allí se puso un vestido color crema con finos tirantes en los hombros. En el probador le había parecido que no estaba mal como vestido de novia, pero mientras se miraba atentamente en el espejo del baño, ya no estuvo muy segura. De todos modos, ¿para qué preocuparse?

Si alguna vez se casaba en serio, lo haría con un vestido perfecto, en una ocasión perfecta y también con un hombre perfecto, que en nada se parecería a Sasuke Uchiha, a Sasori no Akatsuna, o a su padre. Pero eso era el futuro. Mientras tanto, tenía que esforzarse para superar todo lo que vendría a continuación de la mejor manera posible.

Sasuke la esperaba en el coche, afeitado y con ropa nueva. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, tal vez debido al largo trayecto, a la falta de sueño, o al exceso de alcohol de la noche anterior.

Sakura decidió no dirigirle la palabra, porque cada vez que hablaban, parecía que se enzarzaban en una discusión que ella siempre perdía, y estaba cansada de sentirse tan inepta. También estaba cansada de que todo el mundo la ignorara, sin tomarla en cuenta para nada.

Bueno, después de aquel día podría ser dueña de su futuro. La idea la hizo sonreír.

—Veo que sonríes. ¿Qué nueva hazaña estás tramando? —preguntó Sasuke, que parecía saber muy bien dónde se dirigían, por la seguridad con que conducía.

—Pensaba que estoy cansada de que todos controlen mi vida, nada más que eso. Cuando disponga de mi herencia, seré independiente.

—Hasta que te la gastes entera en los primeros meses.

—No te preocupes por eso.

«De todos modos, ¿por qué tengo que preocuparme?», se preguntaba Sasuke. Debió haber estado loco la noche anterior para haber aceptado cometer tamaña insensatez. Pero ya estaba hecho, así que había que seguir adelante.

La vez anterior habían encontrado un juez que los casó en el tribunal. Pero esta vez había decidido brindarle a la señorita Haruno una boda digna de recuerdo. Quería observar su reacción cuando viera lo que algunos pueden llegar a hacer para conferirle al evento un toque más romántico.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todo había acabado, decidió que había valido la pena gastar tanto dinero sólo por ver la expresión de Sakura, capturada en todos los pasos de la ceremonia por la máquina de un fotógrafo muy complaciente.

La pequeña capilla estaba profusamente adornada con flores, muchas de ellas artificiales. Y en el altar, donde intercambiaron los respectivos votos, había un inmenso corazón.

Sasuke tuvo que admitir, eso sí, que la señorita Haruno estaba muy hermosa con el vestido y las sandalias que habían reemplazado a la vestimenta masculina. No dejó de observar que la falda dejaba al descubierto unas piernas muy bien torneadas y finos tobillos.

El párroco que los casó debió haber notado que, decididamente, la novia ignoraba al novio.

De hecho, las únicas palabras que salían de su boca eran las que repetía obedientemente, como parte de la ceremonia.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo al fin el clérigo con solemnidad.

Sasuke se volvió a Sakura, alzando una ceja. Por su parte, bien podrían haber omitido el detalle, puesto que los símbolos de oro que habían intercambiado desaparecían muy pronto de sus respectivos dedos.

Pero Sasuke cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos, y al punto se arrepintió. Se la veía asombrada y un tanto perdida. Había hecho todo lo que se le pidió, pero estaba claro que para ella no había sido una experiencia grata. Repentinamente Sasuke se sintió mal por haber tomado a broma la idea de una boda romántica.

Después de todo, sólo era una muchacha. Probablemente comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había penetrado en un mundo muy distinto del que conocía hasta ese momento.

Movido por esa razón, se inclinó a besarla. Quería reconfortarla con un leve toque de sus labios en los de ella; sólo sería una manera de recordarle que no estaba sola.

Sin embargo, no hubo ninguna levedad en la descarga de energía magnética que explotó entre ambos al posar sus labios en los de Sakura.

Ella dejó escapar un suave quejido, que hizo eco en algún lugar profundo dentro del nombre. Sin pensarlo, la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho, mientras continuaba besándola como si fuera un moribundo que necesitaba esa caricia para sobrevivir.

Sólo al oír que el párroco se aclaraba discretamente la garganta, Sasuke volvió a la realidad y tomó conciencia del lugar en que se encontraba y de lo que hacía, sorprendido de estar besando apasionadamente a una joven que apenas conocía y que, al parecer, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Tomándola del brazo se despidió del clérigo, y con mucha delicadeza la condujo hasta el coche.

En ese momento lo único que deseaba era encontrar una habitación y dormir unas cuantas horas para aliviar el dolor que le oprimía la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que ése era su único problema. El beso no había significado nada. Sólo una consecuencia del cansancio de ambos, de que ella era algo más que una chica chiflada, y que necesitaba un poco de consuelo. No le había hecho ningún daño.

Ya dentro del coche, Sasuke advirtió que Sakura contemplaba atentamente la alianza que llevaba puesta en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Al parecer había acertado en la medida del dedo. Tenía que reconocer que había tardado más de lo necesario en elegir el anillo, pero quería que ella llevara algo fino y bonito, mientras lo necesitara.

Cada vez que iba a Las Vegas se hospedaba en un hotel barato, en las afueras de la ciudad; pero ése no era un lugar adecuado para llevar a Sakura. Así que se dirigió a Strip, una calle muy animada en pleno centro de la ciudad. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sasuke estacionaba ante uno de los grandes hoteles con casino de juegos que abundaban en el sector.

Sin decir palabra, Sakura lo siguió dócilmente hasta la recepción del hotel, y en muy poco tiempo se encontraban ante la puerta de la habitación por la que había pagado una tarifa equivalente a tres meses de sus ahorros.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Comprobó complacido que, en efecto, les habían asignado una habitación con dos camas, tal como lo pidió, y además muy amplias. Tal vez había hecho bien en gastarse esa suma de dinero sólo por el placer de no dormir con los pies colgando de la cama, como siempre le sucedía en los hoteles baratos.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave.

—Elige cualquiera de las dos camas. Me voy a dar una buena ducha y luego dormiré un rato. Después de unas pocas horas de sueño estaremos en condiciones de emprender el regreso a Texas, si eso es lo que quieres.

Sakura se había acercado a la ventana y contemplaba la vista,

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al ver que la joven no respondía.

— Sí —murmuró sin volverse.

Sasuke alzó los hombros y acto seguido se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

En unos cuantos minutos se encontraba bajo un potente chorro de agua caliente, silbando, mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, después de lavarse el pelo.

La verdad es que se sentía mucho mejor que la primera vez que había hecho la misma proeza.

Lo único que deseaba era que Sakura no se arrepintiera. Y si lo hacía, ya era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás.

Porque Sakura Haruno se había convertido legalmente en la señora Sakura Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 5

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 5

Sakura podía oír claramente la cancioncilla que silbaba su marido junto con el ruido de la ducha. Al parecer, disfrutaba de su baño. Pero ella se sentía trastornada.

Como si no hubiera bastado con esa horrible capilla de mal gusto y toda la ceremonia, el beso final la había perturbado más de la cuenta.

Una y otra vez su mente volvía a ese instante, cuando el mundo que le era familiar había desaparecido, dejándola abandonada en un territorio absolutamente desconocido.

Una y otra vez se repetía que sólo había sido un beso. Entonces, ¿por qué la había estremecido tan profundamente?

Desde luego, la habían besado antes. Después de todo, Sasori y ella habían sido novios durante un año; aunque en los últimos meses se sentía incómoda cuando se quedaba a solas con él. Sasori se había enfadado cuando se negó a hacer el amor, tras explicarle que prefería esperar hasta que estuvieran casados. Más tarde, utilizó ese rechazo para justificar la relación que había tenido con la otra mujer durante todo el período de su noviazgo. Si hubiera sido más complaciente, no habría necesitado serle infiel. Claro que la habían besado varías veces, pero ninguna de esas experiencias podía compararse con la ola de deseo que se apoderó de ella cuando sasuke la había estrechado entre sus brazos, enseñándole lo que era la verdadera intimidad. Y ella le había respondido plenamente, incapaz de oponer la menor resistencia.

Sin embargo, no quería sentirse atraída hacia Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde el momento en que decidió ir a buscarlo al bar, Sakura había estado tan ensimismada en lo suyo que no había pensado en Sasuke más que como la solución a sus problemas.

Pero en la habitación del hotel se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre muy atractivo, con un poderoso magnetismo personal.

Desde luego que no podía compararlo con Sasori, más alto y fornido. El cuerpo de Sasuke era delgado. A la luz del día, sus ojos eran de un negro azabache, como había creído la noche anterior. Su espeso cabello negro azulado, largo adelante y despeinado atraz, Sakura tuvo que reconocer que todo el conjunto le traía mucho más que el físico casi perfecto de Sasori.

Pero, ¿qué importaba todo eso?

«Importa porque ahora legal, moralmente, y en todos los aspectos él es tu marido», murmuraba una vocéenla en su mente.

De pronto, la vocecilla se calló al oír que se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño para dar paso a su marido, que se acercaba apenas cubierto con una toalla atada en las caderas.

—El baño es todo tuyo —dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla—. ¿Qué cama prefieres?

—Me es igual —se esforzó en responder. Sasuke se tumbó en la cama junto a la ventana. Muy abochornada, se apresuró a entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta rápidamente cuando advirtió que Sasuke se acostaba desnudo.

Apoyada en la puerta se miró al espejo y casi se echó a reír al observar la expresión de su cara. Cualquiera diría que nunca había visto a un hombre casi desnudo. Claro que sí, pero ciertamente nunca en una habitación que tenían que compartir.

El hombre no era tan delgado como creyó al principio. Aunque de cintura y caderas estrechas, el pecho y las piernas eran musculosos. Sakura se horrorizó al comprobar que deseaba contemplarlo, y más que nada, explorar con la yema de los dedos su amplio pecho y fornidos hombros.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿El hecho de haber intercambiado votos matrimoniales con ese hombre le había hecho perder la cabeza?

Tenía que reconocer que estaba cansada y muy vulnerable por todo lo que sucedía con tanta rapidez. Tal vez una buena ducha caliente le calmaría los nervios y el espíritu.

Y así fue en efecto. El potente chorro caliente relajó su cuerpo, y poco a poco la mente empezó a calmarse con el suave masaje del agua.

Salió de la ducha tan recuperada que incluso se sentía dispuesta a enfrentarse a Sasuke. Pero no fue necesario, porque una vez en el dormitorio, comprobó que el hombre dormía profundamente. Tras rebuscar en el bolso de Sasuke, donde había metido su ropa y enseres, encontró la camisa de dormir que había comprado apresuradamente y se la puso en el baño.

Antes de meterse en la cama, le echó una rápida mirada. Sasuke dormía de bruces, cubierto con la sábana, y la cara vuelta hacia la ventana. Así que todo lo que pudo ver fue solo la melena negra azulada.

Sin saber por qué, de pronto se sintió segura junto a ese hombre, como nunca lo había estado con Sasori. Quizá porque era incapaz de fingir hacia ella un interés que no sentía.

Se acomodó el almohadón pensando que, pese a todo, Sasuke le había tendido una mano cuando más lo necesitaba. Nunca se permitiría olvidar su gesto.

Se despertó bruscamente al sentir una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

—Levántate, muñeca. Es hora de emprender la ruta.

Sakura saltó de la cama.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme? —gritó levantando un puño cerrado hacia la barbilla del hombre, totalmente olvidada del sentimiento de gratitud con que se había dormido.

—Calma, calma, encanto. No quise hacerte daño. He intentado despertarte por todos los medios posibles, pero juraría que eres capaz de seguir durmiendo aunque explotara una bomba cerca de tu cabeza.

Sakura miró a su alrededor. A través de las ventanas abiertas de par en par, notó que caía la noche. El televisor atronaba y Sasuke, completamente vestido, parecía listo para partir.

—Pudiste haberme dicho algo sin necesidad de golpearme. Y, por favor, apaga ese aparato que me rompe los tímpanos —murmuró con las manos sobre los oídos.

—Lo siento —dijo Sasuke, apagando la televisión con una leve sonrisa que Sakura no dejó de advertir.

Por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan irritante, pensaba mientras se ponía unos pantalones sueltos y una blusa, encerrada en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando Sakura fue a vestirse, Sasuke se permitió sonreír abiertamente. Cierto que la chica tenía agallas. Cuando al fin había logrado despertarla, parecía una tigresa furiosa. Aunque tenía que admitir que había disfrutado contemplándola dormir. Los párpados cerrados resaltaban las largas pestañas, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Tampoco podía olvidar las esbeltas piernas desnudas bajo la camiseta que se había puesto para dormir. Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No, no podía pensar en esas curvas. Lo que había que hacer era regresar a casa cuanto antes. Si conducían a buena marcha, llegarían a Texas al día siguiente, avanzada la mañana.

Se acercó a la ventana a contemplar las luces de la calle Strip, muy animada a esa hora. Era una lástima que no pudieran jugar un rato en el Casino.

—Ven a mirar este espectáculo —dijo al oír que se abría la puerta del baño.

—Pensé que tenías prisa.

—No tienes que pasarte horas contemplando el paisaje, encanto.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan sarcástico? — preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—¿De veras?

— ¡Oh, qué divertido! —exclamó Sakura después de asomarse a la ventana—. ¿No podríamos...?

— Pensé lo mismo que tú, pero no tenemos tiempo. Después de dejarte en Texas y recuperar mi vehículo, tengo que partir a Wyoming —la interrumpió Sasuke, mientras recogía el bolso—. ¿Llevas todas tus cosas?

—Sí —respondió Sakura tras revisar la habitación.

—Entonces, vamonos.

Mientras conducía velozmente rumbo al este, Sasuke pensaba que su joven novia era dueña de un temperamento difícil de ignorar. Bueno, al menos en ese momento se mantenía en silencio, sin herirle los oídos. Pero había que aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Cuál es el próximo paso, Sakura? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se alzaba como un muro entre ellos.

—No sé a qué te refieres —replicó ella con refinada cortesía.

—Dijiste que querías casarte. Bueno, ya estamos casados. Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Deseas volver a tu casa? Y si no es así, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Eran las mismas preguntas que ella se planteaba desde que habían dejado atrás las luces de Las Vegas.

Lo primero que había que hacer era ponerse en contacto con un abogado para que se encargara de gestionar su herencia. No sabía cuánto podía tardar ese trámite. A pesar de las objeciones de Sasori y de la indiferencia de su padre, habían aceptado su solicitud de matrícula en el College Station, para cursar los estudios previos a la carrera de veterinaria.

Tal vez sería mejor ir directamente a la universidad y alojarse en una residencia para estudiantes. En gran medida todo dependía de la reacción de su padre cuando le informara de lo que había hecho, aunque Sakura no quería que supiera que su matrimonio era una ficción. De alguna manera, tenía que convencerlo de que ella y Sasuke formarían un nuevo hogar. Aunque para conseguirlo, necesitaría mostrarle un marido de carne y hueso.

—¿Tendrías algún inconveniente en pasar la noche en el rancho de mi padre?

—¿Estás loca, mujer? Pensé que éste no era un matrimonio de verdad.

—No lo es, pero no quiero que mi padre lo sepa. ¿Qué tendría de malo decirle que nos conocimos hace algún tiempo y que, cuando te enteraste de que me iba a casar, volviste a la ciudad para convencerme de que lo hiciera contigo?

Él la miró de reojo y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Me parece que has visto muchas películas románticas, encanto.

—Pero tengo que darle una explicación.

—¿Y si le dijeras la verdad?

—Si le digo la verdad hará que se anule el matrimonio de inmediato y luego tendré que casarme con Sasori.

—Pero de todos modos vamos a divorciarnos, ¿no?

— Sí, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

— Vamos, así que tengo que fingir que sigo casado contigo, incluso cuando todo haya acabado.

—Realmente, no. De hecho, puedes obtener la anulación cuando quieras. Solamente necesito los documentos para probar que realmente nos casamos. Me los enviarán apenas queden archivados en el registro del condado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hay que convencer a tu padre de la autenticidad de nuestra boda? ¿Va a insistir en escoltarnos hasta el lecho conyugal, o algo parecido?

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba de ira. ¡Maldito hombre!

—Olvídalo. Le diré que tuviste que marcharte. Realmente lamento haber tocado el tema —dijo entrecortadamente.

Y luego se hizo un profundo silencio que duró al menos un par de horas. De pronto, Sasuke se echó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nosotros. La verdad es que nunca he discutido tanto con una mujer como lo he hecho contigo, Parecería que llevamos años casados.

—Para tu información, debo decirte que me llevo bien con todo el mundo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Me cuesta imaginarlo, pero si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte —comentó mirándola de soslayo—. Creo que has perdido una gran oportunidad. Si hubieras tratado a Sasori de la misma manera que lo haces conmigo, estoy seguro de que hace tiempo te habría rogado que no te casaras con él.

—Muy divertido.

—Es la verdad. Diga lo que diga, siempre acabo por irritarte.

—No es por lo que dices, sino el tono en que lo dices. No deberías actuar como si siempre tuvieras la respuesta adecuada para todo.

¡Demonios, mujer! En ningún momento me he creído infalible. Y porque creo no serlo, te pregunté qué querías hacer al llegar a Cielo.

—Te dejaré en el bar donde aparcaste el camión; luego puedes marcharte donde te apetezca.

—Pensé que querías presentarme a tu padre.

—He cambiado de opinión.

—¿Y Sasori? ¿Piensas que te va a creer si no te ve acompañada de un novio extasiado de adoración?

—Perdóname, señor Uchiha, pero no creo que seas tan buen actor como para hacer un buen papel en esa obra. Así que no te preocupes. Ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando llegue el momento.

Eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba a Sasuke. Con Sakura Haruno, la imaginación podía resultar peligrosa. Y si no, había que ver hasta dónde lo había hecho llegar. Maldita sea. Tendría que conocer a esa gente y averiguar por qué una chica con el temperamento de Sakura se sentía tan intimidada frente a ellos. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de que el padre o el ex novio pudieran someterla a malos tratos físicos.

Ella tenía razón. Habría que enfrentarse a la situación. No la dejaría sola. Si tenía que comportarse como un idiota recién casado, pasaría por esa prueba.

Bien pensado, hasta podría ser divertido. Después de todo, si estaban rodeados de gente, ella se vería obligada a secundarlo en todo lo que hiciera o dijera.

A decir verdad, era una buena contendiente. Nunca habría adivinado que un día llegaría a admirar esa cualidad en una mujer, y mucho menos en una esposa.


	7. Chapter 6

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 6

—¿CÓMO se puede llegar hasta el rancho de tu padre desde aquí? —preguntó Sasuke al día siguiente, ya en el estado de Texas.

—No iré, pero te voy a acompañar a recoger tu vehículo. Por cierto, déjame tu dirección para comunicarte cuándo podré disponer de mis fondos.

—Mira, Sakura, reconozco que tenías razón. Es una buena idea presentarme ante tu padre para que no crea que todo es una invención tuya. Recuerda que ni siquiera tienes una copia de la partida de matrimonio.

—Sí la tengo.

—Pero no es la copia registrada. Ese documento tardará en llegar a Texas.

—Pero en mi copia aparecen varias firmas, aparte de la fecha y el lugar donde nos casamos.

—Hazme caso, encanto. Dejaré de acosarte si tú dejas de contradecirme cada vez que digo algo, ¿quieres? Después de saludar a tu padre me marcharé a Wyoming. Y a mi vuelta veremos qué te conviene hacer, ¿de acuerdo? No hay ninguna razón para comportarnos como si fuéramos un par de extraños. Por último somos socios en esta

historia, ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá acabemos como buenos amigos, cuando todo haya pasado. Se han visto cosas más raras en el mundo, ¿no te parece?

—¿Por qué te has vuelto tan amable de repente? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Porque anoche dispuse de muchas horas para pensar. Por fin llegué a la conclusión de que tu postura es muy razonable. ¿Te parece muy raro?

Durante largos minutos, Sakura guardó silencio. Cuando él se volvió a mirarla, notó que se limpiaba los ojos.

—A decir verdad sí que me parece raro. No estoy acostumbrada a que nadie tome en cuenta mis opiniones —dijo al fin.

—Entonces será mejor que te acostumbres, porque yo lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió ella suavemente.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sasuke al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en la rodilla—. Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que haga falta. Verás que muy pronto solucionarás tus problemas.

Al cabo de una hora, cuando enfilaban por el camino de entrada al rancho, Sakura deseó que Sasuke recordara su promesa. Porque lo primero que vio fue a su padre y a Sasori, junto al lujoso coche de su ex novio.

Antes de que el coche se detuviera, el padre ya se encontraba junto a ellos.

—Cielo santo, niña, me has tenido enfermo de preocupación. ¿Dónde diablos has estado? —inquirió airado al tiempo que abría la puerta de Sakura.

Sasuke jamás lo hubiera creído, pero las manos y la barbilla de la joven empezaron a temblar ostensiblemente. ¿Qué demonios sucedía allí?

Sakura bajó del coche dócilmente. Al ver que se sostenía con dificultad, Bobby se puso junto a ella.

—Usted debe ser Hatake kakashi Haruno. Encantado de conocerlo. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Kakashi lo ignoró por completo.

— ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! Me has tenido como loco dos días y dos noches. Hasta llegué a pensar que te habían secuestrado, o algo peor. Hemos llamado a todos los que te conocen. ¡Vaya forma de hacer el ridículo! Escúchame bien, estoy cansado de soportarte a ti y a tu conducta infantil. El día que te cases con Sasori será una liberación para mí.

Sasori, detrás de kakashi, contemplaba la escena en silencio, hasta que sasuke atrajo hacia sí a Sakura que temblaba visiblemente.

—No sé quién eres y tampoco me importa, pero quiero que le quites las manos de encima. ¡Hazlo ya! —vociferó.

Al ver la expresión amenazante de esos hombres, Sasuke no pudo menos que arrepentirse de haber pensado en dejar sola a Sakura. La chica no había exagerado un ápice sobre el poder que ambos ejercían sobre ella.

¿Qué se creían esos energúmenos para tratarla de esa forma?

En un instante comprendió por qué la joven se había acercado a un desconocido

en busca de ayuda.

Con fría ira, Sasuke paseó la mirada por Kakashi y luego se detuvo en la figura de Sasori no Akatsuna, elegantemente vestido a la moda tejana, botas brillantes, tez palida y un cuidado corte de pelo.

Aunque no había ido al rancho con el fin de impresionar a nadie, no pudo dejar de pensar en su camisa arrugada, las botas gastadas y la barba crecida.

—Creo que no le quitaré las manos de encima —replicó tranquilamente al tiempo que apoyaba provocativamente una mano en la cadera de Sakura, rígida junto a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y quién diablos eres? —preguntó Kakashi, mirándolo de arriba abajo con un soberano desprecio—. ¿Quién es este don nadie, Sakura?

—Soy el hombre que puede enseñarte a mostrar un poco de respeto hacia una dama, estúpido bastardo. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu hija? —replicó tranquilamente.

Kakashi se sobresaltó ante la serenidad de sasuke. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo desafiara.

Sasori se acercó con la intención de separar a Sakura del abrazo del hombre, pero al percibir un brillo indefinible en la mirada de Sasuke, se detuvo en seco.

—Ve a hacer tu maleta de prisa. No te voy a dejar aquí —murmuró Sasuke al oído de la joven.

Sakura se marchó rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa.

—Este encuentro puede ser fácil o difícil. Eso depende de vosotros, caballeros —dijo Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Por su tono no cabía duda que allí no había ningún caballero.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? —demandó Kakashi en tono beligerante.

—Me he casado con ella —replicó Sasuke con una gran sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Pero de qué hablas, pobre diablo! Sasuke está comprometida conmigo y nos casaremos la próxima semana —exclamó Sasori, furioso.

—Entonces, tengo que decirte que has llegado tarde. Cuando regresé a la ciudad y supe que Sakura pensaba contraer matrimonio, tuvimos una larga conversación, y al fin la convencí de que se casara conmigo en Las Vegas.

Ambos lo miraban con el asombro pintado en la cara.

—Hablas como si la conocieras desde hace mucho tiempo —intervino Kakashi al fin.

—Así es. Durante años, mi amigo Deidara Yamanaka y yo hemos participado juntos en los rodeos. Cada vez que venía a la ciudad, visitaba a la familia. Recuerdo muy bien que su hermana Ino y Sakura eran un fastidio. No nos dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra —explicó Sasuke, sin abandonar su amable sonrisa—. Le prometí a Sakura que nos casaríamos cuando fuera mayor, pero al parecer, entre una y otra cosa, no le presté la debida atención. Cuando Deidara me informó que se había comprometido con otra persona, me apresuré a volver para recordarle su promesa.

—¿Intentas decir que le propusiste matrimonio a una niña? —inquirió Sasori con total incredulidad.

—¿Y tú no hiciste lo mismo? Al menos yo pensaba darle tiempo a que acabara sus estudios universitarios. En cambio, tú empezaste a rondarla cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años. Hombre, si casi podría ser tu hija.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Sasori abalanzándose sobre Sasuke, pero éste le puso la zancadilla, al tiempo que le propinaba tal puñetazo en el mentón que cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—Y usted, amigo, ¿también quiere hacer un poco de ejercicio? —le preguntó a kakashi.

Pero nunca pudo saber la respuesta, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta del porche y Kakashi se volvió a mirar. Era Sakura que cargaba una lujosa maleta y dos bolsos de viaje.

Sasuke se acercó al porche. Tuvo que pasar junto a Sasori que se había incorporado penosamente, sacudiéndose el polvo del traje.

—Pon el bolso que llevas en el asiento trasero, cariño —dijo mientras se hacía cargo del resto del equipaje.

—Siento mucho estropear esta conmovedora escena familiar, pero debemos marcharnos cuanto antes a un rodeo en Wyoming —dijo Sasuke al tiempo que le abría la puerta del coche a Sakura—. Estaremos en contacto.

— Si te marchas con ese hombre, dejarás de ser mi hija, ¿me oyes bien? Sal de ahí y entra en casa inmediatamente. No sé cuál es tu juego, pero ya es hora de acabar con las tonterías. Quieras o no, la próxima semana te casarás con Sasori, así que ya lo sabes —gritó Kakasshi antes de que Sasuke subiera al coche.

—Me marcho con mi marido, papá. Varias veces intenté deciros que no quería casarme, pero no me hicisteis caso.

Sasori se acercó al vehículo, frotándose la mandíbula que empezaba a hincharse.

—Nunca me hablaste de este tipo.

—Ya lo sé, Sasori —respondió sakura mirando a su padre—. Papá, nunca dejaré de quererte. Pero debes comprender que ya no necesito tu aprobación. Te escribiré.

—No te molestes —replicó fríamente, al tiempo que se volvía en dirección a las cuadras.

Sasori miraba la escena con asombro. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que ya no sería el yerno del poderoso Hatake Kakashi Haruno.

—Escucha, Sakura —dijo acercándose al coche.

—Adiós, Sasori. Que seas feliz —cortó la joven.

Con una experta maniobra, Sasuke giró el vehículo hacia el camino de entrada y luego aceleró, mientras Sasori los miraba alejarse de su vida, envuelto en una nube de polvo.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del bar, comprobaron que el camión de Sasuke se encontraba exactamente donde lo habían dejado.

—Tendremos que guardar tu coche en algún lugar seguro durante una o dos semanas. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—No te preocupes por mí, Sasuke Ya has hecho suficiente. Yo...

—Tú te vienes a Wyoming conmigo. Y por una vez no me discutas, ¿quieres? Como dispondré de algún tiempo libre, buscaremos un bonito apartamento cerca del campus de la universidad. Lo alquilaré a mi nombre, por si acaso a alguien se le ocurre buscarte. Mientras dure la gira, me mantendré en contacto contigo para asegurarme de que estás bien. No es conveniente que te quedes sola por ahora, Sakura.

—¿Y que pasará con la partida de matrimonio?

—Avisaré que la envíen a mi apartado de correo. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —dijo al notar la expresión de Sakura.

No le gustó su aspecto. Estaba demasiado pálida y con los ojos vidriosos. Se veía a las claras que la escena del rancho le había afectado muchísimo.

—Como quieras, Sasuke.

—¿No podríamos dejarle el coche a Ino?

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, como si no lo hubiera oído.

—Nunca le he importado a mi padre. Siempre intenté hacer lo que él quería, pero no fue suficiente —dijo al fin, con la voz apagada—. Ahora he hecho algo imperdonable y no siento nada. ¿No es extraño? —agregó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas.

Fue en ese momento cuando cayeron los muros que protegían el corazón de Sasuke , para permitirle la entrada a ese ser tan vulnerable.

—Todo va a salir bien, Sakura. Te lo prometo. Tengo que admitir que no es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerte, porque siempre he sido un vagabundo que se gana la vida en los rodeos. No tengo casi nada porque me gusta viajar ligero de equipaje. Pero siempre cumplo mi palabra, así que estaré a tu lado y cuidaré de ti. No vas a quedarte sola —murmuró rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

Por un momento pensó que ella se dejaría consolar, pero no fue así. Sasuke sintió que la espalda se le ponía rígida al sentir el contacto de su brazo.

— Sí, Ino me guardará el coche hasta nuestro regreso. Nunca he estado en Wyoming, así que me gustaría acompañarte, si no te importa.

Su tono era el de una desconocida. Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan confundido como lo estaba en ese momento. Había perdido el control de la situación. Repentinamente sus emociones habían sobrepasado a su razón.

—Muy bien —dijo en el tono más ligero que pudo fingir—. Te seguiré en el camión hasta la casa de Ino.

La amiga de Sakura se mostró regocijada cuando ésta le contó que se habían casado.

—Espera a que se lo diga a Deidara. No lo va a creer.

—Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Queremos mantenerlo en secreto durante un tiempo.

—¿Y no se lo vas a decir a Sasori?

—Ya hemos informado a papá y a Sasori.

— Me habría gustado estar allí —exclamó Ino con su cara pecosa iluminada por una gran sonrisa—. ¿Y qué dijeron?

—No quedaron muy contentos —respondió al fin.

Tras despedirse de la chica y prometerle que volverían a buscar el coche dentro de una o dos semanas, Sakura subió al camión.

Por primera vez, Sasuke sintió vergüenza del vehículo. El camión era su hogar. Sin familiares vivos, era lo único que tenía, con excepción del apartado de correos en su pueblo natal. Por lo demás, raras veces recibía correspondencia.

—Perdona el desorden —dijo cuando se encontraba sentado al volante—, lo limpiaré apenas pueda.

Hicieron todo el trayecto en silencio. Al caer la noche, en vez de pararse en una zona de descanso, como solía hacer, optó por una habitación en un modesto motel al notar el cansancio de Sakura, que la joven se esforzaba en disimular.

Ella se duchó primero, de manera que cuando él salió del cuarto de baño, ya estaba dormida.

Pero tras apagar la luz, y a punto de dormirse, oyó un ruido apagado que lo despertó del todo.

Era Sakura. En la oscuridad de la habitación apenas pudo distinguir la cara de la joven, enterrada en el almohadón para ahogar los sollozos. Era obvio que no quería que él notara su llanto, así que decidió respetar su dolor.

En ese mismo momento, Sasuke supo que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma. Había alguien más. Alguien demasiado joven, que merecía mucho más de lo que la vida le había ofrecido hasta entonces.

Era cierto que merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él. Pero en ese momento, él era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, y estaba decidido a no defraudarla.


	8. Chapter 7

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 7

Cuatro años después.

Un viernes por la tarde, a principios de mayo, Sakura cruzaba el campus del College Station apresuradamente porque iba con retraso a su última clase de la semana. Se le había pasado el tiempo en el laboratorio, absorta en el microscopio.

Nada más entrar en el recinto, se le acercó una de las ayudantes del catedrático.

—En este momento iba a tu aula a entregarte esto —dijo tendiéndole una nota.

Rápidamente Sakura leyó el mensaje.

—¿Estás segura de que es para mí?

— Sí, dijeron que era para Sakura Haruno.

—Pero no conozco a nadie en Forth Worth. ¿Para qué quieren que llame al hospital? ¿Dejaron un nombre?

—No. Tienes que comunicarte con la señora Senju. Si quieres, puedes utilizar nuestro teléfono —dijo la profesora, señalando una oficina.

—Muchas gracias.

Si algo le hubiera sucedido a su padre no estaría hospitalizado en Forth Worth. Por lo demás, si estuviera enfermo, ella sería la última persona a quien querría que se le avisara. Hacía cuatro años que no le dirigía la palabra. Desde el día en que abandonó el rancho. Pese a todo, Sakura le escribía ocasionalmente, para mantenerse como fuera en contacto con él. Muy pocas personas se habían atrevido a desafiar a Hatake Kakashi Haruno. Estaba claro que nunca perdonaría a su hija por haberse salido con la suya.

Ya en la oficina, marcó el número de teléfono que aparecía en la nota.

—¿Puedo hablar con la señora Senju, por favor?

—Con ella habla.

— Soy Haruno Sakura. Llamo desde el College Station.

—Ah, sí señora. Su marido fue ingresado en este hospital a primera hora de la mañana debido a un accidente en la carretera. Está grave, pero sus constantes vitales permanecen estables. Le agradeceríamos que viniera al hospital.

—Me temo que se ha cometido un error, señora Senju.

—Lo siento, pero usted aparece como el familiar más próximo del señor Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Está muy grave? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Como le decía, se encuentra en observación. Le agradeceríamos que viniera cuanto antes.

—Así lo haré. Muchas gracias —dijo Sakura lentamente antes de cortar la comunicación.

Repentinamente se echó a temblar. Sasuke estaba hospitalizado en Forth Worth y querían que fuera para allá. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué se esperaba de ella?

—Ojalá no sean malas noticias —dijo la profesora cuando Sakura salió de la oficina.

—Me temo que sí. Un buen amigo ha sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

— Si quieres marcharte, yo avisaré a tus profesores.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

Salió apresuradamente del recinto en busca de su coche.

Desde luego que iría a Forth Worth. ¿Sasuke la había llamado? ¿Por qué aparecía en el registro de ingresos como el familiar más cercano?

Quizá estaba muy malherido e inconsciente. Sólo así se explicaba que no hubiera aclarado que ella ya no era su esposa.

No, ya no lo era.

Pero hubo un tiempo en que sí estuvieron casados, durante unos cuantos meses. Nunca podría olvidar ese verano en que su vida cambió por completo, después de su graduación en el instituto.

Tras aparcar el coche, entró rápidamente en su apartamento. Era el mismo que Sasuke había alquilado para ella ese verano.

Puso en un bolso lo indispensable para su aseo personal y algunas ropas, sin saber exactamente para cuántos días.

Al cabo de una hora conducía hacia el norte, en el mismo coche que su padre le había regalado. No lo había cambiado por otro, porque en esos cuatro años no había hecho tantos kilómetros como cuando se fugó a Las Vegas.

Siempre sonreía al recordar ese azaroso viaje y sus consecuencias. Al menos se había cumplido uno de sus ingenuos planes: había recibido la herencia que le dejó su abuelo apenas obtuvo la partida oficial de matrimonio.

Y cumpliendo lo prometido, había escrito a Sasuke ofreciendo enviarle su parte del dinero directamente a su apartado de correos o a un banco.

A modo de respuesta, recibió una llamada telefónica recordándole rotundamente que más de una vez le había dicho que no estaba interesado en su dinero, y que no quería saber nada más sobre el asunto.

Pero en lo que a ella se refería, una promesa era una promesa. Así que instruyó a su abogado para que lo pusiera a nombre de Sasuke en una cuenta con intereses a plazo a fijo, y que luego se le enviara la libreta de depósitos.

Ella podía ser tan obstinada como él.

Desde luego, Sasuke la llamó para decirle que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, pero que él no pensaba tocar un centavo del dichoso dinero.

Mientras conducía, se preguntaba si alguna vez habría decidido a utilizarlo, o si la apreciable cantidad continuaba en depósito, generando intereses.

Los recuerdos, que se sucedían uno tras otro, le hicieron tomar conciencia de que realmente lo había echado mucho de menos, y fervorosamente rezó por él.

No podía imaginárselo en un hospital. Era demasiado inquieto, demasiado vital.

Había aprendido a conocer su carácter y personalidad durante el verano que habían pasado juntos. Aunque no inmediatamente, Sasuke había cumplido con su proyecto de dejarla instalada en la universidad.

Sakura había terminado por acompañarlo en su gira que duró varias semanas, así que tuvo oportunidad de conocer de primera mano la vida de la gente que se dedicaba a los rodeos. Se había llevado una sorpresa al comprobar que Sasuke no reaccionaba visiblemente frente a las bromas que le hacían sus compañeros. En cambio, sin mayores complicaciones la había introducido en su medio, asegurándose de que no le faltara nada mientras él cumplía con sus compromisos, semana tras semana. Incluso, cuando estaban acompañados, solía demostrarle un gratificante afecto. Sin embargo, cuando estaban solos, la trataba como si fuera una hermana pequeña, que a menudo lo hacía rabiar. Al principio, mientras se adaptaba a los cambios que ocurrían en su vida, esa conducta había sido muy aliviadora.

Había pensado que tarde o temprano se solucionaría el conflicto con su padre, pero descubrió que no tenía la menor intención de hablar con ella. Incluso un día llegó a cortar la comunicación nada más oír la voz de su hija por el teléfono. Sakura quedó muy afectada.

Pero Sasuke siempre estuvo junto a ella, lo que contribuyó en gran medida a superar su aflicción. También le estaba agradecida por haber convencido a Sasori de que no volviera a acercársele. Sucedió que dos semanas después de la boda, Sasori se dejó ver en uno de los rodeos, amenazándola, medio en serio medio en broma, para que abandonara a Sasuke. Pero bastó que éste apareciera de repente, tras el aviso de un amigo, para que el ex novio se marchase al punto, con el pretexto de un compromiso urgente. Sakura se preguntaba cómo había podido soportar a Sasori tanto tiempo. La persona que era en el presente lo habría abandonado sin más, y sin tener que casarse con Sasuke para sentirse protegida. Pensaba que, tras un largo tiempo, al fin había madurado, en gran parte debido a la influencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin embargo, a veces se le hacía duro sentirse agradecida a un hombre que, al parecer, no podía evitar enfrentarse con ella constantemente. Y eso le causaba una gran irritación. Era un rasgo del carácter de Sasuke que nunca había llegado a comprender.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si el choque de personalidades se habría suavizado desde que habían dejado de verse.

Una vez en Forth Worth, no tardó en llegar al hospital. Sin embargo, se quedó dentro del coche unos cuantos minutos, intentando calmar su temor de perder a Sasuke.

Jamás admitiría frente a él que lo respetaba profundamente. Durante los últimos años se había repetido más de una vez que Sasuke era el hermano que nunca había tenido, decidida a ignorar la poderosa atracción sexual que se apoderó de ella la única vez que la había besado.

En información la enviaron al pabellón de ingresados.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —le preguntó una enfermera.

—He venido a ver a Sasuke Uchiha. Soy Sakura Haruno. Llamaron para avisarme que había sufrido un accidente. ¿Podría informarme cómo se encuentra?

La enfermera abrió una carpeta.

Señora Uchiha, su marido no ha recuperado la conciencia desde el accidente. Sin embargo, sus constantes vitales siguen estabilizadas. Los médicos diagnosticaron conmoción cerebral, dos costillas rotas y fracturas en la tibia y peroné de la pierna izquierda. Está en observación, por si hubiera lesiones internas.

El daño era peor de lo que esperaba. Al menos su estado de inconsciencia explicaba por qué no había aclarado su estado civil.

La enfermera le dio el número de la habitación. Antes de abrir la puerta, Sakura respiró profundamente.

Se acercó a la cama sin hacer ruido, y miró al hombre que yacía inerme. De inmediato, reconoció los altos pómulos y el recio mentón, señal inequívoca de su temperamento obstinado. Suavemente le tomó la mano, acariciando los nudillos.

—Hola, Sasuke —murmuró, con la voz ronca de emoción—. Ojalá supiera cómo ayudarte. Vine apenas me avisaron.

Como si por arte de magia el intenso deseo de Sakura se hubiera convertido en realidad, lentamente abrió los ojos y los volvió hacia ella, pero su mirada estaba vacía.

—¿Karin?

¿La había confundido con su antigua novia? En ese momento entró una enfermera.

—Hemos detectado un alza de las coordenadas vitales en el monitor —dijo acercándose a la cama—. ¿Ha dicho algo?

—Sólo un nombre.

—¿La reconoció?

—Me temo que no.

— Creo que está recuperando la conciencia. Avisaré al médico. A propósito, en la sala de espera hay una pareja que pregunta por él. Les dije que usted estaba aquí y que se reuniría con ellos en cuanto pudiera.

Salió con la enfermera, que le indicó dónde estaba la sala de espera. Tras una breve pausa, Sakura abrió la puerta.

No recordaba haber visto en su vida a una pareja tan atractiva. El hombre era alto y muy apuesto, y ella, una maravillosa mujer pelirroja, con un cutis de porcelana.

El hombre, que paseaba de arriba abajo, se acercó a ella.

—Usted viene de la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no? ¿Cómo está? Me enteré de la noticia a través de un amigo que oyó su nombre en un informativo de la radio. Él fue quien me avisó que lo habían ingresado en este hospital.

—Ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral, pero está recuperando la conciencia. La enfermera fue a avisar al médico que lo atiende.

La mujer se había acercado a ellos. Al enterarse de la noticia, dejó escapar un sollozo. El hombre le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y luego miró a Sakura.

—Soy Suigetsu y ésta es Karin, mi mujer. Los tres crecimos juntos. Precisamente ayer llamó a casa para avisar que venía a vernos y que pasaría la noche con nosotros. Vivimos en Dallas. Después me informaron que Sasuke se encontraba entre los supervivientes del accidente automovilístico, aquí en Forth Worth.

—Soy Sakura Haruno—dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Sasuke me habló mucho de vosotros. Me alegro de poder conoceros, por fin.

—Me parece que estamos en desventaja —dijo Karin, tras una breve vacilación—. La verdad es que Sasuke nunca nos ha hablado de ti, sin embargo, la enferma nos dijo que eras su esposa.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke había omitido contar ese episodio de su vida y ella no quería traicionarlo, pero algo tenía que decir.

—A decir verdad no sé qué ha sucedido. Tal vez Sasuke no había actualizado su documentación. Bueno, nosotros estuvimos casados durante...

—O sea, que estás casada con él. Sin embargo, nunca te hemos visto en el rancho de Sasuke las veces que lo hemos visitado —comentó Suigetsu frunciendo el ceño.

—¿El rancho?

—¿No lo conoces? ¿Y estás casada con él? Desde que lo compró, hace dieciocho

meses, es su único tema de conversación —intervino Karin con cierta suspicacia.

—Dejadme que os lo explique —empezó a decir Sakura, pero en ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta y entró la enfermera.

—Perdonen la interrupción. El médico va a examinar a su marido y después quiere hablar con usted.

Sakura asintió.

—Estos son amigos personales de Sasuke Estoy segura de que a él le gustaría verlos si supiera que están aquí.

—Eso tendrá que consultarlo con el doctor — dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sakura se volvió a la pareja.

—Estoy tan extrañada como vosotros de que aquí crean que somos marido y mujer. Estuvimos casados durante unos meses. Acordamos que Sasuke se encargaría de los trámites de anulación del matrimonio. Seguramente lo hizo, de modo que no comprendo qué sucede.

—¿Cuándo os casasteis? —preguntó Karin.

—Hace cuatro años. Sin embargo, después del primer verano que pasamos juntos, no nos hemos vuelto a ver. Me alegro de que se haya comprado el rancho. Era su único sueño —dijo Sakura pensando que tal vez Sasuke se había decidido a utilizar el dinero.

—Si obtuviste la nulidad de matrimonio, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Karin.

—Me llamaron para informarme de lo sucedido y para pedirme que viniera, porque en sus datos personales aparecía como el familiar más cercano. Naturalmente, en ese momento me preocupé más por su salud que por aclarar nuestro estado civil.

En ese momento se acercaba a ellos un hombre en bata blanca.

— Señora Uchiha, soy el doctor Inuzuka. Creo que su marido está recuperando la conciencia. Sin embargo, debido a la conmoción cerebral, no nos sorprende que padezca un estado de confusión. Sería muy útil que viera un rostro familiar. Sígame, por favor —dijo echando a nadar por el corredor.

Sakura tuvo serias dudas de que su rostro fuera familiar para Sasuke.

—Doctor, me gustaría que me acompañaran estas personas. Son sus mejores amigos. Estoy segura de que le gustaría verlos.

—De acuerdo. Me siento más optimista al ver que muestra señales de querer despertar —comentó el médico al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y los miró acercarse, sin decir una palabra.

Sakura se sentía muy incómoda.

—Hola, Sasuke, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó suavemente.

Los ojos del hombre escrutaban su rostro con intensidad.

—Como si hubiera montado tres toros a la vez —murmuró, tras un largo silencio.

Todos se echaron a reír con gran alivio.

El médico lo observaba atentamente.

—¿Se siente mejor al ver estas caras familiares? —preguntó.

Sasuke miró al grupo.

—¿Intenta decirme que debería conocer a estas personas?

—¿Reconoce a su mujer?

Sasuke cerró los ojos un segundo y luego los abrió para examinar intensamente las caras que lo rodeaban.

— No recuerdo haberme casado. ¿Así que cómo podría reconocer a una esposa?

Todos se volvieron al médico con preocupación. Su rostro permanecía impasible. Se limitó a asentir mientras escribía en el historial de Sasuke.

Sakura había esperado que por lo menos la reconociera, pero más le preocupaba que no recordara a los amigos de toda la vida.

Suigetsu se aproximó a la cama.

—Debiste haberte dado un golpe muy fuerte, amigo. ¿Recuerdas cómo ocurrió el accidente?

—Se lo dije al doctor y te lo digo a ti. No me acuerdo de nada, nada. ¿Es que nadie puede entenderme? Demonios, ni siquiera me acordaba de mi propio nombre, hasta que oí a alguien llamarme Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 8

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 8

Sakura, Suigetsu y Karin se sentaron en un rincón de la cafetería del hospital, y mientras comían algo, conversaban sobre Sasuke.

—Se me rompe el corazón al verlo en ese estado —comentó Karin.

—El doctor Inuzuka dijo que no es raro que un golpe en la cabeza provoque un estado de confusión mental —replicó Suigetsu —. Recuerda que estuvo varias horas inconsciente.

Sakura estaba decaída, alejada de la conversación. Se sentía abrumada por la situación en que se encontraba.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Vagar por el hospital hasta que Sasuke recordara que ni siquiera la conocía?

Por otra parte, no había vuelto a hablar sobre su situación con los amigos de Sasuke. Éstos habían optado por guardar un discreto silencio sobre aquella extraña boda.

—¿Por qué no te vienes a casa esta noche? No es mucho lo que podemos hacer aquí —dijo Karin, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Muchas gracias, pero prefiero quedarme en un motel cerca del hospital. Me abruma pensar que si recupera la memoria probablemente no recordará quién soy. Pero deseo estar a su lado, aunque no se acuerde de mí.

—Haz lo que te parezca más conveniente, Sakura —dijo Suigetsu al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en la mano—. De cualquier forma, nosotros volveremos mañana por la tarde.

Unas horas después, Sakura estaba tendida en la cama del motel mirando al techo de la habitación.

Era la primera vez que volvía a un motel, desde aquel verano junto a Sasuke.

Demasiado cansada para conciliar el sueño, pensaba que el día había sido muy extraño. Esa mañana había despertado como todos los días, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su rutina diaria, sin presentir que un mensaje inquietante la iba a sacar de sus clases para arrojarla directamente en el pasado. A veces la vida podía ser desconcertante, y los cambios podían llegar sin anunciarse.

En los días que siguieron al accidente, Sasuke se debatía entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia, incapaz de diferenciar entre el tiempo del sueño y el de la vigilia. Solía suceder que dormía la mayor parte del día y pasaba las noches completamente despierto.

Durante la tercera noche, en una de esas horas de insomnio, percibió que algunos recuerdos emergían a la superficie de la memoria. A partir de entonces, lentamente recobró el sentido de su propia identidad y del papel que jugaban Suigetsu, Karin y Sakura en su vida.

El recuerdo más inquietante era el de Sakura. No podía dormir pensando en que se habría sentido muy confundida cuando la llamaron señora Uchihaen el hospital. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por llevar todavía su nombre en los documentos de identidad. La última cosa que hubiera deseado en su vida era ver a Sakura Haruno junto a su lecho de enfermo en un hospital. El accidente había desbaratado sus esperanzas de llegar a convencerla algún día de que no era un pobre diablo aficionado a los rodeos.

Al fin se quedó dormido, cuando el sol ya apuntaba en el horizonte.

Varios días después, Suigetsu entró en la habitación de Sasuke a media mañana. Su amigo estaba tendido en la cama, después de haber paseado por la habitación con la ayuda de una enfermera y de un andador. El breve ejercicio lo había dejado exhausto. Ni el dolor de cabeza ni el de las costillas habían disminuido con el paseo. Su debilidad física le irritaba sobremanera.

— Hoy tienes mal aspecto —dijo Suigetsu —. ¿Qué pasa?

—He tenido que moverme por la habitación, con la escayola recién puesta. Fue muy duro.

—Es una lástima que hayas perdido la memoria; de lo contrario, recordarías la cantidad de veces que te han escayolado.

—A decir verdad la he recuperado en gran parte. No digo que lo recuerde todo, pero se me han aclarado muchas cosas.

Suigetsu se sentó junto a la cama.

—Sí que son buenas noticias, amigo. Ahora puedo decirte que nos tenías muy preocupados. Sakura y Karin estarán encantadas. Y a propósito de amnesia, ¿hay algo que se te haya olvidado contarnos, Sasuke, hijo mío? ¿Como, por ejemplo, otra boda misteriosa?

—¿Dónde están las mujeres? —preguntó Sasuke mirando a la puerta con ansiedad.

—Vendrán más tarde. Fueron de compras porque Sakura necesitaba ropa.

Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba.

—Nunca os hablé de ese episodio porque nunca fue un matrimonio, en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

—No estoy muy seguro. Según Sakura, ese verano de vuestra boda recorristeis juntos muchos estados del oeste del país. No lo habrás olvidado, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Ella apenas tenía dieciocho años, Suigetsu. Su padre la había echado de casa y no tenía dónde ir antes de iniciar el primer año de estudios superiores. Supongo que me creerás si te digo que nunca me aproveché de la situación. Me limité a llevarla a todas mis giras y velar por ella. Más tarde la dejé instalada en un bonito apartamento, muy cerca de su colegio universitario, el College Station. Y no la he vuelto a ver durante cuatro años.

—Eso es lo que nos contó. Entonces, ¿por qué en tus documentos aparece como tu esposa, si el matrimonio se había anulado?

—Bueno —titubeó tras una larga pausa—, le dije a Sakura que firmara todos los documentos necesarios y que yo me haría cargo de los trámites legales... pero la verdad es que nunca lo hice.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke?

—Porque Sakura es lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en la vida, y no quiero perderla.

—¿Y si en estos cuatro años ella se hubiera enamorado de otro hombre?

— Te confieso que le pedí a un amigo, que vive cerca de Sakura, que me mantuviera informado sobre ella. Está totalmente sumida en sus estudios, y casi no hace vida social.

—Sigues tan loco como siempre, querido amigo. ¿No habría sido más fácil hablarle clara y sinceramente sobre tus sentimientos?

—No quería que se sintiera obligada hacia mí. Si hubiera sabido que salía con otra persona, habría gestionado la anulación en el acto, sin que ella lo supiera. Pero todo eso es agua pasada.

— Yo no diría tanto. ¿Qué esperabas de verdad?

—Me cuesta hablar de esto porque suena a fantasías de un vaquero borracho. Pero cuando se marchó, me puse a pensar que era un don nadie, un vagabundo, y decidí cambiar de vida. Empecé a ahorrar hasta el último centavo, así que gastaba en lo estrictamente indispensable. Restringí el alcohol y luego me sometí a un riguroso programa de entrenamiento. Y, al cabo de un tiempo, funcionó. Empecé a ganar casi todos los torneos. Te confieso que cuando encontré el rancho, sentí que alguien lo había puesto en mi camino, como un desafío a mis capacidades. Tenía muchos años por

delante para pagarlo, hasta que Sakura terminara su carrera de veterinaria. Cuando todo estuviera listo, pensaba presentarme ante ella, como por casualidad, y demostrarle que mi vida había cambiado. Tal vez, entonces, podría aspirar a ser su verdadero marido, ya que estaría en condiciones de velar por ella. Pensaba invitarla a salir, pasar mucho tiempo a su lado para que, poco a poco conociera al hombre en que me había transformado.

Sasuke nunca pensó que sería capaz de confiar sus sentimientos más íntimos a otra persona. De carácter muy reservado, siempre había ocultado celosamente sus sentimientos y emociones.

—Te comprendo, viejo amigo.

—Pero ya nada importa. Incluso si mis planes hubieran tenido éxito, no creo que ahora le interese un vaquero lisiado —concluyó, sorprendido de sentir más alivio que vergüenza tras su confesión.

—Verás, Sasuke —empezó a decir Suigetsu, tras una pausa—. Si sabes jugar tu baza, pienso que puedes lograr que esta desgracia se vuelque en tu favor.

—¿De qué hablas?

Suigetsu se puso a pasear por la habitación.

—Verás, he observado a Sakura atentamente en estos días. Me atrevería a decir que tú le importas mucho más de lo que crees. Cuando la conocimos, parecía muy afectada. Debo decirte que también le preocupa tu amnesia respecto a ella. Hay muchas cosas no aclaradas entre vosotros. Y salieron a la luz cuando descubrió que aparecía en tus documentos como tu esposa y familiar más cercano.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pienso que no sería muy difícil convencerla de que te cuidara, hasta que te quiten la escayola.

— ¡Maldita sea, Suigetsu! Eso es lo último que quiero. Deseaba convencerla de que yo puedo cuidar de ella, y no al revés.

— Todo eso vendrá con el tiempo, Sasuke. Mientras tanto, permítele conocer el rancho, y que vea todo lo que has trabajado para dejarlo como está. Estoy seguro de que quedará impresionada. Dale la oportunidad de que empiece a conocerte otra vez.

—¿Y cómo le explico lo de su nombre en mis documentos?

—Eso es lo maravilloso de la situación en que te encuentras, cabezota. No tienes nada que explicar; no por ahora. Recuerda que has sufrido graves lesiones. Tu memoria todavía te juega malas pasadas. Ahí tienes la excusa perfecta para no responder a preguntas comprometedoras. Mientras tanto, utiliza el tiempo para recuperarte y a la vez para que ella se acostumbre a formar parte de tu vida nuevamente.

—Me he gastado hasta el último centavo en el rancho. El camión quedó destrozado, y no sé cómo podré comprarme otro —dijo Sasuke, soslayando la conversación.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tu compañía de seguros se hará cargo de todo. Te lo aseguro. Pero volvamos al tema. No olvides que sólo tú y yo sabremos que has recuperado la memoria, ¿qué te parece?

—Pero si se lo dije al médico esta mañana.

—No importa. Durante un tiempo no le contaremos la verdad a nuestras damas. De esa manera, Sakura sentirá que es como volver a empezar, ya que has perdido la memoria. Y así tendréis una buena oportunidad para reencontraros. Porque es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta tener que mentirle.

—Y no tendrás que hacerlo, a menos que ella insista en hacerte preguntas. Después de un tiempo, puedes empezar a recuperar la memoria poco a poco, empezando por tu infancia, por ejemplo. Así ella no podrá responsabilizarte por no haberle dicho que nunca anulaste el matrimonio, ¿entiendes, cabeza dura?

—Eres un verdadero demonio, Suigetsu Cochran.

—Sasuke, tú la amas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Suigetsu con toda seriedad, tras una larga pausa.

—No he dicho eso —replicó Sasuke, a la defensiva.

—No necesitas hacerlo. Reconozco los síntomas. A mí me sucedió lo mismo con Karin, hasta que tú me diste la oportunidad de casarme con ella. Y déjame decirte otra cosa, viejo amigo. Si entonces tú le hubieras abierto tu corazón, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles para todos nosotros, especialmente para ella, porque la hiciste sufrir mucho.

—¿Piensas que no lo sé? ¿Por qué crees que tengo tanto temor de herir a Sakura? Nunca quise hacerle daño a Karin y, sin embargo, lo hice. Tengo qué reconocer que nunca he sido capaz de mantener una relación estable. No soy capaz de expresar mis sentimientos.

—Pero ya has empezado a hacerlo, Sasuke. Y no es tan duro, ¿verdad? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de conseguir lo que realmente deseas. Después de tantos años, al fin, has conocido a alguien tan importante para ti que te ha impulsado a cambiar las costumbres de toda una vida. ¿Querías una oportunidad con ella, no es cierto? Pues ahí la tienes. Trágate el orgullo, y deja que te cuide durante unas semanas.

Sasuke se puso a considerar el consejo de su amigo. A decir verdad, nadie lo había cuidado desde que era un niño.

Todavía estaba reflexionando cuando se abrió la puerta para dar paso a Karin y Sakura.

Sasuke había advertido que cada vez que Sakura venía a visitarlo con los otros, se quedaba un tanto apartada, como si no estuviera segura de ser bien recibida.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke? —preguntó tímidamente

—Mejor. El médico dice que posiblemente me darán de alta este fin de semana.

—Pero no puedes quedarte solo en el rancho, amigo —intervino Suigetsu al punto, a pesar de la mirada asesina que le dirigió Sasuke—. Estoy seguro de que te permiten marchar tan pronto porque el doctor asume que tu esposa estará allí para cuidarte; pero, como te explicábamos ayer, ella estudia en la universidad, por eso no ha vivido contigo en el rancho.

—El año académico está a punto de finalizar, Sasuke. Pensaba hacer un curso de

verano, pero lo puedo postergar —intervino Sakura rápidamente, como si supiera que iba a interrumpirla. Pero no fue así. Sasuke la escuchaba con atención, y eso reforzó la seguridad en sí misma—. Me gustaría mucho acompañarte al rancho... si lo deseas, claro está —agregó con timidez.

—Desde luego que le gustaría —intervino Suigetsu, antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir una palabra. Así pues, ya estaba todo hecho. Suigetsu le había servido el plato en bandeja. Todo lo que tenía que hacer entonces era decir que sí.

—Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, Sakura —dijo al fin, con cierta torpeza, sorprendido al ver que ella enrojecía.

Suigetsu tenía razón, maldita sea. Estaba enamorado de esa mujer, realmente enamorado, por primera vez en su vida. Aunque habría deseado cortejarla de otro modo.

De pronto, recordó haber visto por ahí un cartel que rezaba:

Si quieres ver la sonrisa de Dios, confíale tus planes.


	10. Chapter 9

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 9

Esa no era la manera en que había planeado regresar a casa, pensaba Sasuke, tendido como un inválido en la parte trasera de la furgoneta de Suigetsu.

Aunque tenía que estarle agradecido por hacer un viaje de cuatro horas desde Forth Worth al condado de San Saba. Era mil veces más económico de lo que hubiera costado una ambulancia.

—¿Vas bien ahí?

—Preferiría ir en el asiento del acompañante —replicó Sasuke sin ocultar su disgusto.

—El médico dijo que debías mantener la pierna en alto para evitar una inflamación —dijo Suigetsu, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Lo haré. En cualquier caso, es bueno ir de camino a casa —admitió Sasuke.

Como la conversación decaía, cerró los ojos. «Sólo un par de minutos», pensó.

De pronto abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Suigetsu.

—Despierta, vaquero, ya estás en casa —dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta de la furgoneta.

Tras incorporarse penosamente, miró alrededor. El sol comenzaba ocultarse tras las colinas del oeste, por lo tanto debió haber dormido muchas horas.

En ese momento, Sakura y Karin salieron por la puerta de la cocina y lo esperaron en la escalinata del porche.

Con la ayuda de Suigetsu y de las muletas, Sasuke salió del vehículo y comenzó a

andar lentamente hacia la entrada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Karin con simpatía.

Sakura lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Estoy bien. Muy contento de haber salido del hospital —dijo.

—Tu cama está preparada —dijo Sakura cuando hubo entrado.

—No pienso acostarme. He pasado mucho tiempo en cama —regañó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Acto seguido pasó por la cocina y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

—¿Por qué no te acomodas en el sofá de la sala de estar? Es bastante largo como para que puedas estirarte. Recuerda que debes mantener la pierna en alto —sugirió Suigetsu.

Sakura no se había movido. Realmente no sabía cómo abordar a Sasuke.

—Créeme que no te envidio. No será fácil soportar su malhumor —comentó Karin, apesadumbrada.

Sakura apreció el oportuno comentario que le ayudaba a recordar que el malhumor de Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—Comprendo que no es fácil para él —dijo.

—Detesto ser un aguafiestas, cariño, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha de inmediato si queremos llegar a casa esta noche —dijo Suigetsu tras reunirse con ellas en la cocina.

—¿Estás segura que podrás cuidarlo sola, Sakura? —preguntó Karin.

—Realmente no estoy sola. Puedo llamar a uno de sus ayudantes en caso de necesidad.

—Bueno, voy a decirle a ese gruñón que nos marchamos. Te harás merecedora de una medalla si puedes soportarlo veinticuatro horas seguidas, Sakura —comentó Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

Sakura se volvió a Karin cuando Suigetsu había salido de la cocina.

—No sé cómo empezar a agradeceros toda la ayuda que me habéis prestado desde el día del accidente.

—Lo hicimos con mucho gusto, Sakura. Aunque no seamos de la misma sangre, Sasuke es como un hermano para nosotros. Además, hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Francamente, admiro tu valentía al quedarte aquí. No es fácil convivir con alguien que no has visto durante años, y aún es peor si no se acuerda de ti.

—Ya es suficiente con que haya aceptado la excusa de mis estudios para haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo.

Se sintió contenta al oír que su voz sonaba tan serena. No quería que nadie advirtiera la agitación que se había desencadenado en su interior desde que Sasuke había entrado otra vez en su vida, de manera tan abrupta.

—Empieza a recordar muchas cosas. Creo que eso es un buen síntoma —dijo Karin.

—Sí, y la mayoría respecto a su infancia en Agua Verde. Aunque es cierto que la semana pasada mencionó el rancho. Eso me hace pensar que en cualquier momento

puede recobrar la memoria de su vida actual.

En ese momento, Suigetsu entró en la cocina y se despidieron con un abrazo y buenos deseos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pareja se alejaban por el camino de entrada. Sakura se quedó unos minutos en el porche. A pesar de su aparente fortaleza, se sentía un poco abandonada. Se suponía que tendría que velar y comprender a ese ser un tanto salvaje que la esperaba adentro. Si se lo permitía, desde luego. No quería pelear con él, al menos no de la manera en que lo había hecho cuatro años atrás. En cambio, quería mostrarle cuánto había madurado desde entonces. Muy lejos había quedado la muchachita de dieciocho años que se acercó una noche a implorar su ayuda.

Con un hondo suspiro, entró en la casa. Desde la cocina pudo oír el sonido del televisor que transmitía un programa informativo.

Sasuke apartó la mirada de la pantalla al verla apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Así que nos hemos quedado solos. No muerdo, así que puedes acercarte con toda confianza.

Sakura se sentó junto a él.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó tras un largo silencio.

—Eres mi mujer, no mi sirvienta, Sakura — murmuró irritado.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —preguntó después de contar hasta diez.

Estaba decidida a mantener la conversación como fuera.

—Dormí casi todo el trayecto —respondió más animado, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Sakura.

— Eso está muy bien. Ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti mismo es descansar —comentó con una sonrisa.

— Odio sentirme como un inútil —dijo moviendo la pierna escayolada con dificultad.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad —replicó Sakura.

—Háblame del colegio. ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

Debía tener presente que Sasuke no se acordaba de nada respecto a ella. También se sentía culpable por no decirle que en los últimos cuatro años sólo habían vivido juntos unas cuantas semanas. Sin embargo, por una razón que no lograba comprender del todo, Suigetsu le había dicho que Sasuke se sentiría mejor si creía que estaban casados. Pensaba que no le haría ningún bien saber que prácticamente eran unos completos desconocidos.

Si supiera la verdad, tal vez se negaría a tenerla en su casa.

Desde el accidente, era la primera vez que pasaban más de quince minutos a solas, así que era natural que él quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Muy bien. La semana pasada acabé los dos años de estudios preparatorios —se decidió por fin a responder—. Así que, este otoño ingreso en la Facultad de Medicina Veterinaria, en el College Station.

— Siento haberme perdido tu graduación. Era un acontecimiento digno de celebrar —dijo Sasuke con simpatía.

— No te preocupes porque yo tampoco fui. Expliqué que había una emergencia en la familia y quedaron en mandarme el diploma por correo.

—Ya habrá tiempo para celebrarlo.

Sakura se sintió más relajada por la voluntad que Sasuke ponía en mantener una conversación normal y corriente. Confiaba en que poco a poco la tensión entre ellos se desvanecería.

—Claro que sí, Sasuke. Bueno, se me ocurre que debes sentirte un poco raro casado con una extraña, ¿verdad? —comentó con cautela.

Pero al notar que fruncía el ceño, cambió de conversación y se puso a contarle uno de los muchos chistes que circulaban por el colegio a costa de los profesores.

Se sintió recompensada cuando él se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Ay, esto sí que duele —dijo interrumpiendo la risa mientras se frotaba un costado.

De un saltó, Sakura se arrodilló junto a él.

—Oh, lo siento, Sasuke. Olvidé que tenías un par de costillas rotas.

—No importa. No tardarán en soldarse —dijo mirándola un tanto inseguro—. Es un poco extraño para mí verte a mi lado. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí — murmuró acariciando suavemente el cabello de la joven.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

El corazón de Sakura retumbaba en su pecho. Al alzar los ojos, notó que la miraba intensamente.

—Te siento intranquila a mi lado —dijo suavemente—. ¿Es por alguna razón especial?

—A estas alturas no tiene ninguna importancia. Ahora estoy aquí, y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa, ¿no te parece?

Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Me parece.

Sakura se puso en pie de un salto.

—Tengo que vigilar el guiso que estoy preparando. Si quieres cenamos aquí, para que no te muevas —dijo precipitadamente al tiempo que se marchaba a la cocina, sin darle tiempo a responder.

Él se quedó mirando la pantalla del televisor sin verla. ¿Por qué Sakura no tocaba el tema de su matrimonio?

Tampoco podía pasar por alto el cambio que se había operado en ella. En cuatro años, su talante había cambiado considerablemente. Le complacía enormemente verla más segura de sí misma, y más pacífica. Pero lo más importante es que lo encendía, como ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido en su vida.

A pesar de todos sus achaques, deseaba intensamente hacer el amor con ella.

Era una idea estúpida ciertamente. Ya era más que suficiente que estuviera en su hogar, fingiendo ser la esposa que él fingía no recordar.

¡Vaya lío! Algún día tendría que hablarle de su verdadera situación legal. Ella tenía que creer que ya no estaban casados, y mientras permaneciera en la ignorancia,

él podría controlar la situación.

A pesar de su intenso deseo hacia ella, no se aprovecharía de la buena voluntad de Sakura.

Aunque no había nada de malo en besarla de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Incluso en su estado actual, Sasuke no recordaba haber sido más feliz en su vida. Y era gracias a Sakura. Con cierto temor, empezaba a albergar la esperanza de que todo resultaría bien para ellos.

Pero fueran cuales fueran los resultados, estaba firmemente decidido a hacer lo imposible por conservarla a su lado toda la vida.


	11. Chapter 10

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 10

Aquella noche a Sakura le costó conciliar el sueño. Había ayudado a Sasuke a meterse en la cama, y mientras lo hacía, intentaba ignorar el cuerpo masculino casi desnudo, que aún conservaba las marcas de las contusiones.

Cuando se había inclinado sobre él para arreglarle el almohadón bajo la cabeza, Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y su boca buscó la de ella como la cosa más natural del mundo. Desde luego que ella pudo haberlo evitado, pero no lo hizo. No iba a negar que había disfrutado, particularmente después del leve beso que había recibido en la sala de estar.

Él se había tomado su tiempo en la caricia, como si hubiera querido aprender con su boca la forma y la textura de la boca femenina. Cuando finalmente acabó de besarla, ella se separó casi sin aliento.

— Buenas noches, cariño. Gracias por tu ayuda —murmuró al fin, con la voz enronquecida.

Incapaz de hablar, Sakura sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, antes de salir precipitadamente de la habitación.

Era sorprendente que él no le hubiera hecho preguntas sobre dónde y cuándo se habían conocido, cuanto tiempo habían salido juntos, en fin. Y también que hubiera aceptado como algo natural que ella se marchara a su propia habitación.

¿No debería haberle preguntado al menos por qué no dormía con él?

¿No le importaba, tal vez? No tenía idea de qué habría hecho o dicho si le hubiera pedido que se quedara a su lado. Un tanto alarmada, descubrió que no se habría negado de buenas a primeras.

A decir verdad, deseaba intensamente hacer el amor con Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando aquel verano su estancia junto a él tocaba a su fin, más de una vez había deseado sentirse deseada. Pero Sasuke insistía en tratarla como a una hermana menor, que a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

Nunca habían hablado sobre su relación más que para referirse a una eventual separación. Era obvio que ambos sabían que la única causa de nulidad de matrimonio era que no se hubiese consumado.

No había ninguna razón para que supiera cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Sólo había sido la chifladura de una chica que se sentía especialmente vulnerable. Pero ya no era una niña. Aunque la chifladura iba a tardar un tiempo en desaparecer.

Sasuke casi no había protestado cuando ella sugirió que era hora de irse a dormir. Como el dolor lo atenazaba, tampoco se hizo mucho de rogar cuando ella le dio un calmante. Al marcharse de la habitación, había dejado la puerta abierta, por si la necesitaba durante la noche.

Ya en su cama, sin poder dormir, Sakura miraba su puerta también abierta. Muchos recuerdos, fantasías y preguntas sin respuesta pasaron por su cabeza esa noche, hasta que al fin se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba en la cocina cuando sintió el ruido de un vehículo por el camino de entrada.

Miró por la ventana. Sasuke, apoyado en las muletas, se encontraba junto a la puerta de la cuadra junto a Slim, su ayudante.

Sakura observó que una mujer de pelo oscuro saltaba del camión y se dirigía hacia él.

Llevaba una brillante blusa roja y unos vaqueros muy ajustados que realzaban las curvas de su cuerpo. Sakura observó que abrazaba a Sasuke efusivamente.

No es que le importara, desde luego. Después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha tenía su propia vida. No era de su incumbencia lo que hacía o a quién veía.

Después de lavar los platos, fue a la habitación de Sasuke.

Tenía que hacerle la cama, recoger las toallas mojadas y... de pronto dejó de pensar al sentir el olor de la loción que Sasuke usaba para afeitarse, que al instante capturó sus sentidos.

El aroma le hizo recordar las semanas que pasaron juntos, en pequeñas habitaciones de diversos moteles. A veces lo miraba afeitarse, gastándole bromas.

Pero eso había sucedido años atrás, cuando era una niña. Desde entonces, había aprendido muchas cosas de la vida.

¿Quién era la mujer que estaba con Sasuke?

De nuevo miró por la ventana, pero no había nadie... sólo el camión de la visitante.

Vio que Slim salía de la cuadra haciendo una seña a alguien que se encontraba dentro.

Por tanto la mujer estaba allí. A solas con Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, Slim y Pablo, el otro ayudante, se subieron a un camión desvencijado y se alejaron por un camino que llevaba a los terrenos de la propiedad. Al cabo de unos minutos, se perdían entre las colinas.

Sakura sintió la súbita urgencia de explorar el resto del rancho. El día anterior,

afanada con Karin en la limpieza de la casa, había podido echar un vistazo sólo a la vivienda. Saldría a dar una vuelta ya que tenía tiempo de sobra antes de preparar el almuerzo.

Con firme decisión, fue a su dormitorio y comenzó a cepillarse vigorosamente el cabello que llevaba hasta los hombros, como correspondía a una mujer adulta. La larga trenza de los dieciocho años había desaparecido. Se recogió el pelo en la nuca con un pasador. Luego se puso rimmel en las largas pestañas, delineó las cejas y terminó el maquillaje con un toque de color en los labios.

Quedó muy satisfecha al contemplar en el espejo su esbelta figura vestida con vaqueros y una camisa azul de batista, al estilo tejano.

Tras cruzar la cocina, salió al corral por la puerta trasera. Estaba vacío.

Decidió empezar por la cuadra. Sasuke había dicho que tenía un par de caballos, y sentía curiosidad por verlos.

Abrió la puerta suavemente y echó una mirada a la estancia en penumbras. A un lado había varios compartimientos para los caballos, con ventanas que permitían el paso de la luz.

Sakura se internó por el recinto, sin hacer ruido para no asustar a los animales. De vez en cuando, escuchaba ruidos que le eran familiares, resoplidos y golpes de cascos, amortiguados por la paja que cubría el suelo de los compartimientos.

De pronto llegaron hasta ella unas voces apagadas.

—Oh, Sasuke —decía una voz cantarína—. ¡Qué precioso es!

Guiada por la voz se acercó a uno de los compartimientos.

Allí estaban Sasuke y la mujer, apoyados en la puerta y abrazados por la cintura. Miraban con deleite a un potrillo de días que acariciaba el costado de su madre en busca de alimento.

De pronto, Sasuke volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura.

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Querías ver al recién nacido? —preguntó sin hacer el menor movimiento para separarse de la mujer que le servía de muleta.

Fue ella la que se separó tan bruscamente que Sasuke se tambaleó peligrosamente.

—No me habías dicho que tenías compañía, corazón. ¿Es ésta tu hermana pequeña? —preguntó examinando a Sakura.

Al mirarla de cerca, comprobó que tenía casi la misma edad de Sasuke. Podría decirse que era muy atractiva, para quienes gustaran de un tipo de mujer voluptuosa.

¡Comparada con ella, bien podía pasar como la hermana menor!

—Sakura, te presento a una vecina, Hina Hyuga. Hina, ella es Sakura Haruno.

— Bueno, realmente me llamo Hinata. Hina es un diminutivo que Sasuke utiliza en privado.

—Ya veo —replicó Sakura, sin poder explicarse la escena.

—Me acabo de enterar por Pablo del accidente de Sasuke. Estoy furiosa con él por no haberme llamado para decírmelo —comentó al tiempo que le daba unos

golpecitos en el brazo.

—Bueno, yo... —murmuró Sasuke, mirándose los pies.

—¿No te ha contado lo que pasó? Bueno, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuvo varias horas inconsciente. Cuando volvió en sí, no recordaba nada.

—Oh, Sasuke, qué horrible. Eso explica que no me hayas avisado. Pero ¿te encuentras mejor ahora?

Él se miró la pierna escayolada.

—Bueno, déjame decirte que me sentiré muy contento cuando me quiten esta cosa.

—Me refería a tu cabeza, corazón —dijo con voz melosa, acariciando la melena de Sasuke con un suave masaje, mientras lo besaba muy cerca de la comisura de la boca—. Debe haber sido horrible para ti.

Inquieta por las voces, la yegua piafó, asustando al pequeño potrillo.

—Vamonos de aquí —murmuró Sasuke, al tiempo que alcanzaba sus muletas apoyadas en la puerta.

—Estoy encantada de verte. ¿Cómo es que conoces a Sasuke? —preguntó Hina, tendiéndole la mano.

Varias respuestas posibles cruzaron por la mente de Sakura. No había ninguna razón para crearle problemas a Sasuke. Ninguna en absoluto. Así que, ella misma se sorprendió de su respuesta, tanto como los otros.

—Oh, porque me casé con él hace unos años —repuso con una brillante sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.


	12. Chapter 11

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 11

—Venia a ofreceros café recién hecho. Sasuke, no deberías estar de pie tanto tiempo. Sabes que la pierna se te va a hinchar —dijo Sakura, antes de que la asombrada pareja pudiera abrir la boca.

Y sin más, salió precipitadamente de la cuadra.

Una vez en la cocina, se apresuró a preparar el café prometido antes de que Sasuke volviera.

Por la cara que puso, estaba segura de que quería matarla.

Bueno, si todavía seguían casados, no era por su culpa precisamente.

Cuando Hina abrió la puerta de la cocina para permitirle el paso a Sasuke, Sakura ya estaba colocando las tazas del café en una bandeja.

—Parece que tu consejo ha llegado un poco tarde, Sakura; no debí haber estado tanto rato de pie —dijo Sasuke con una mueca de dolor.

—¿Por qué no te echas en el sofá? Llevaré el café a la sala —sugirió, evitando su mirada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Hina.

— No, pero sí te pediría que entretengas a Sasuke —replicó en tono maternal, como si se tratara de un niño.

—Muchas gracias —replicó irritado.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te entretenga? —preguntó Hina con un tono seductor, pasando delante de él, consciente del movimiento de sus caderas dentro del ajustado vaquero.

Con los dientes apretados, Sakura vertió café en dos jarras.

Al entrar en la sala vio que Hina ponía un almohadón bajo la cabeza de Sasuke.

—Sería mejor que le acomodaras la pierna — dijo con ligera ironía.

—El yeso no pesa nada. Ya no los hacen como antes —comentó Hina mientras ponía otro almohadón bajo la pierna.

— Y no sabes cómo se agradece —replicó Sasuke, sin poder contener un suspiro de alivio.

Después de asegurar que saldría a hablar con Slim sólo unos minutos, había pasado más de una hora afuera. Sakura tenía ganas de estrangularlo. «Que le sirva de lección», pensó, intentando evitar compadecerse de la mirada de dolor de Sasuke. Era la persona más testaruda que había conocido en su vida.

Quizá lo hacía porque de verdad era un hombre duro. Todavía recordaba algunas de las historias que Suigetsu y Karin le habían contado sobre algunas de sus caídas en los rodeos. Había quedado horrorizada.

Afortunadamente, no podría participar en los rodeos, al menos durante un buen tiempo. No habría podido soportarlo, porque se había tornado consciente del peligro que corría. Años atrás lo había tomado como un juego, tan ignorante e ingenua era entonces. Hina se sentó junto a Sasuke y le tendió una taza de café.

—¿Dónde está tu café? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Tengo que ir a preparar el almuerzo —dijo Sakura, retrocediendo hacia la cocina.

— Es muy temprano, apenas son las diez y media. Tómate un café con nosotros.

—Voy a buscar mi taza —dijo sonrojada.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Por qué no aprovechaba la oportunidad que ella le brindaba para quedarse a solas con la mujer?

No podía dejar de preguntarse qué explicación le habría dado Sasuke a Hina acerca de su estado civil tras su precipitada huida de la cuadra.

A juzgar por las risas que venían de la sala, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había molestado. Ella era la única que se sentía abochornada y arrepentida por haber sido tan indiscreta.

Cuando volvió a la sala con su café, la conversación giraba en torno al rancho del padre de Hina.

—El año pasado me vine al rancho después de obtener el divorcio —explicó

Hina a Sakura, sentada frente a ella—. La verdad es que no sé qué hubiera hecho sin la compañía de Sasuke. Me ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio mental.

—No seas tonta. Yo no hice nada.

—Sólo escuchar, escuchar horas enteras, sin juzgarme, sin presionarme.

—No estoy en condiciones de juzgar la conducta de nadie, Hina. Me alegro de haber estado disponible para escucharte, si hablar del problema te ayudaba en algo.

—No tan disponible, corazón —dijo alzando una ceja—. Te voy a dar un consejo, Sakura. Sasuke me ha dicho que este semestre empiezas tu carrera en la universidad, después de los cursos preparatorios. No deberías dejar solo tanto tiempo a este hombre. Es demasiado atractivo. Alguien te lo puede robar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Tendré en cuenta tu consejo —murmuró Sakura.

—¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de mi padre, corazón? La ha planeado durante todos estos meses. Se sentiría desilusionado si no vas.

«Y no sería el único», pensó Sakura.

—Ahora no puedo prometerlo. Pero, como faltan dos semanas, es posible que me encuentre mejor.

Luego conversaron de temas generales, hasta que Hina anunció que se marchaba. Sakura fue a despedirla a la puerta.

—Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —dijo el hombre al sentir que entraba en la cocina.

Sakura cerró los ojos al tiempo que rezaba para que Sasuke no la castigara como se merecía.

—¿Sí? —dijo apoyada en el vano de la puerta.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado. No te robaré mucho tiempo —dijo con un tono no demasiado amistoso.

—Dime —dijo ella, con fingida calma.

—¿A qué venía todo eso? No me mires con esa cara de inocencia, encanto. Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Hina que estamos casados?

—Porque los estamos, ¿no?

—Vaya, vaya.

—Y hasta que puedas recordarle todo...

—Puedo acordarme de todo. Te lo aseguro.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Tal como te lo he dicho, mi memoria se ha recuperado rápidamente desde que salí del hospital.

—Así que te acuerdas de por qué nos casamos.

—Sí.

—Entonces, déjame preguntarte si nuestro matrimonio está anulado.

—Bueno... —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo en seco.

—La pregunta requiere un simple sí o no.

—No hay nada simple en nuestra situación.

—¿No te importaría explicarme la situación?

—¿No estás enterada de que tu padre intentó comprobar si realmente estábamos casados? Su propósito era que se anulara el matrimonio para impedirte cobrar la herencia de tu abuelo.

—¿Pero no te acuerdas de que cobré el dinero? ¿No te acuerdas de la discusión que tuvimos por el teléfono a causa de ese asunto?

—Sí, el dinero que tan gustosamente querías tirar...

—No lo he tirado. Por otra parte, tenía un compromiso contigo que quería cumplir, y así lo hice.

—Me acuerdo muy bien de todas tus explicaciones irracionales, así que no es necesario volver sobre el asunto. Aunque deberías saber que el dinero todavía está donde lo pusiste. No he tocado un centavo.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Eres lo más testarudo que he visto en mi vida! ¡Terco como una mula!

—Si quieres, agrega a tu lista de injurias, la palabra mentiroso —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Mentiroso? —preguntó con súbito interés.

—Eso es. Cuando tu padre vino a verme para decir que intentaba anular el matrimonio, me reí en su cara. Le dije que tú y yo habíamos hecho vida marital durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Insistí en que tenía muchos testigos que podían corroborarlo. Lo más divertido es que él ya le había pagado a alguien para que hiciera las averiguaciones pertinentes entre mis colegas de los rodeos de ese año. Me imagino que todo el mundo estaba convencido de que éramos una pareja muy romántica, porque nunca más supe nada de él.

—¿Quieres decir que le dijiste que habíamos dormido juntos?

—Eso es lo que quiero decir, encanto —dijo con una risa no muy animada—. Mi novia virginal. Aunque no permitas que tu padre lo sepa, porque te aseguro que intentará demandarte por falsificación de documentos para cobrar una herencia. Seguro que todavía te guarda rencor, ¿no es así?

Sakura asintió, ausente. Nunca había sabido nada sobre eso. Y su padre realmente había...

—Entonces, ¿todavía estamos casados legalmente?

—Sí. Pensé que lo mejor sería esperar a que terminaras tus estudios. Desde luego, si te hubieras interesado por otra persona, te lo habría contado cuanto antes.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no he salido con otro? —Le pedí a un buen amigo, que vive cerca de la universidad, que me mantuviera informado sobre ti, pero sin espiarte, claro está.

—Pudiste haberme contado antes todo esto.

—Lo pensé, pero luego decidí que era mejor no hacerlo.

De un saltó se alejó de él.

—¿Sabes que todo esto apesta, Sasuke? Pienso que tenía derecho a saber lo que tramaba mi padre. No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras. ¿Esa era tu forma de

protegerme? Pues ya no necesito tu protección.

—Ahora no —convino mirándola con calma—. Pero en ese tiempo sí que la necesitabas. Yo sabía cuánto habías sufrido a causa de tu padre. Pensé que no te haría nada bien saber que intentaba sabotear tus estudios y tu vida futura. ¿No fue por eso que te casaste conmigo? ¿Para hacer tu propia vida, y no la que él había elegido para ti?

Sakura lo escuchaba, luchando con las lágrimas.

—Le he escrito varias veces, con la esperanza de que un día podría perdonarme por marcharme de casa como lo hice. Y pensar que todo este tiempo él ha estado... —se detuvo, a punto de sollozar. Luego respiró hondo varias veces, intentando serenarse —. De acuerdo, Sasuke. Al menos ahora nos entendemos. Supongo que hiciste lo que pensabas que era mejor para mí. Pero, de aquí en adelante, voy a tomar mis propias decisiones. Ya no te necesito en mi vida, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo inconveniente en quedarme unas semanas más, pero después me marcharé. Voy a llamar a mi abogado para ver qué me aconseja. Pero, sea como sea, me voy a asegurar que mi relación contigo se acabe de una vez por todas.

—Hazlo, encanto. Pero el día en que deje de ser tu marido, te ruego que le informes a mis amigos, especialmente a Hina. ¿Me harías ese favor? —preguntó en tono festivo.


	13. Chapter 12

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 12

Era un sábado por la noche y Sakura, siguiendo las instrucciones de Sasuke, conducía su coche deportivo hacia el rancho de los Hyugas.

Durante seis semanas, la familia había tenido que postergar la esperada fiesta, a causa del mal tiempo reinante.

Advertida por Sasuke, en un momento Sakura abandonó la carretera principal y se internó por un camino privado que conducía al rancho. No se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto. Aunque no era sorprendente, puesto que durante las pasadas seis semanas casi no se habían hablado.

Después de todo, ¿qué tenían que decirse?

La salud de Sasuke había mejorado notablemente en todo ese tiempo. Hacía unos cuantos días le habían quitado la escayola de la pierna, aunque tenía que apoyarse en un bastón.

El día anterior, Sakura le había anunciado que el lunes volvería a su apartamento, en vista de su visible mejoría.

Había aprovechado la ocasión de hablarle en uno de sus breves encuentros, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando fuera de la casa. Si hubiera esperado una

protesta por su parte, o incluso un comentario, se habría llevado una gran desilusión.

Sasuke se había limitado a hacer un silencioso gesto de asentimiento, camino a la ducha previa a la cena.

La mayoría de las mañanas cuando ella despertaba, él ya se había marchado, después de desayunar. Sakura solía preguntarse por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo allí, cuando era obvio que Sasuke no la necesitaba para nada.

Sin embargo, se sentía obligada a ayudarlo, tal como había prometido. Todos los días, a la hora de almuerzo, Sasuke encontraba un plato caliente esperándole en la mesa, y él lo agradecía cortésmente.

Cuando le preguntó si quería ir a la fiesta de los Hyuga, ella le dijo que no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

En parte lo hacía por el interés de conocer a los vecinos de Sasuke, y más que nada, por satisfacer su curiosidad respecto a Hina, que no había vuelto por el rancho.

Ya que Sasuke la había visto vestida con elegancia, decidió ir de compras a la ciudad más cercana. Y no porque le importara su opinión, faltaría más.

Después de probarse varios vestidos en la boutique más elegante, se decidió por uno en tono bronce, que realzaba el color de sus ojos y del cabello.

No tenía un corte atrevido, pero ella se sintió muy femenina ataviada con él.

Nunca había visto a Sasuke más que con vaqueros. Pero esa noche llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro al estilo tejano, que le sentaba muy bien. El día anterior se había cortado el pelo. Aunque se amoldaba a la forma de la cabeza, tendía a ensortijarse en la nuca y en torno a las orejas.

Nunca lo había visto tan atractivo.

Esa noche celebrarían la recuperación de la salud de Sasuke y la vuelta de ambos a la vida normal.

Sakura avanzó por el camino que serpenteaba entre las colinas, seguida por varios coches que podía ver por el espejo retrovisor.

—Parece que la fiesta es todo un acontecimiento en la comarca —comentó.

— Sí, es una reunión que tradicionalmente celebran todos los años.

—¿Fuiste al año pasado?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo estuvo?

—Buena comida, buena música, muchos vinos de marca, mujeres y canciones.

—Ah.

Sakura pudo oír el sonido de la música antes de que una curva del camino permitiera la visión de una gran casa, rodeada de prados. Acostumbrada a la opulencia, no se impresionaba fácilmente, pero su casa no podía compararse con la que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Las blancas paredes de adobe resplandecían a la luz de cientos de luces, estratégicamente colocadas en todo el recinto. Habían habilitado una cancha de tenis como pista de baile, y la gran piscina arriñonada aparecía cubierta de velas flotantes,

cuya luz temblorosa centelleaban en el agua.

A juzgar por la cantidad de gente congregada allí, parecía que toda la población del condado, de la región oeste de Tejas, no había querido perderse la ocasión de lucir sus mejores galas.

—Impresionante. ¿Quiénes son los Hyuga? Nunca antes había oído hablar de ellos —comentó Sakura.

—Y yo tampoco, hasta que me vine a vivir aquí. Al parecer, les gusta llevar una vida muy discreta. Entiendo que Hiashi es dueño de grandes hectáreas de tierra, ganado y acciones en compañías petrolíferas. También sé que ha invertido sabiamente en varias empresas de renombre.

—¿Hina es hija única?

—Oh, no. Tengo entendido que es una familia numerosa, aunque no los conozco a todos. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Sasuke dio la vuelta al coche para abrirle la puerta, antes de que pudiera salir.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario. Acuérdate de la pierna.

— Créeme que no me voy a olvidar. Vamos, niña, entremos ya —dijo tomándola de la mano—. ¿No te he dicho que estás muy hermosa esta noche?

—No me lo habías dicho. Tú también estás muy apuesto, Sasuke —replicó, luchando con el nudo que de pronto se le había formado en la garganta.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Sasuke al tiempo que se mezclaban entre cientos de personas, risas y música.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Sakura al ver a Hina. La mujer estaba maravillosa con su vestido de gasa transparente, de color escarlata, con un amplio escote. La suave tela se ceñía al cuerpo, revelando su fina cintura y torneadas caderas.

Estaba de pie en la escalinata de acceso, junto a un hombre mayor, que seguramente sería su padre.

—Aquí tienes a Sasuke y a Sakura Uchiha, papá. Empezaba a pensar que no vendríais.

—Lo siento, tuve que reparar una máquina antes de venir —dijo al tiempo que se volvía a Sakura—. Sakura, éste es Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata.

—Encantado de conocerte, Sakura —dijo estrechándole la mano—. Hinata me contó que ahora vives aquí. ¿Qué te parece esta parte de Texas occidental?

—Estoy muy familiarizada con la región porque nací cerca de Cielo.

— Es la hija de Kakashi Haruno —dijo Sasuke con sobriedad.

—Ah, entonces, sabrás mucho de ranchos — comentó Hiashi, sonriendo —. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Me imagino que se encuentra muy bien.

—Déjame presentarte a los invitados —dijo Hina, volviéndose a Sakura—. Y tú Sasuke, supongo que sabrás encontrar el bar, ¿no es así? — agregó con una mirada seductora bajo las espesas pestañas.

—No te preocupes, Hina —contestó Sasuke con una brillante sonrisa—. ¿Puedo traerte una copa? Veo que tardarás mucho en saludar a toda la gente que llega — le

sugirió al padre.

—Gracias. Me parece una buena idea —respondió Hiashi.

Sasuke se alejó en dirección al bar.

—Con ese vestido pareces mayor, tengo que admitirlo —comentó Hina mientras rodeaban la piscina—. Juro que cuando te vi parecías una chica de dieciséis años.

— Siempre he parecido más joven de lo que soy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casada con Sasuke?

—Poco más de cuatro años.

— No tomes a mal mi observación, tesoro. Seguro que con esos ojos tuyos Sasuke tuvo que haber reconocido que eres toda una mujer. Aunque mantengo lo que te dije en el rancho. No es bueno dejar solo a un hombre tanto tiempo. Lo sé por experiencia. Créeme, es un consejo de amiga.

En ese momento habían llegado junto al buffet.

—Los platos parecen maravillosos —comentó Sakura, aliviada de cambiar de tema.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—La verdad es que sí. No tuve tiempo de almorzar esta mañana.

—Eso lo solucionaremos de inmediato —dijo Hina con una sonrisa.

Después de más de una hora, al fin Sakura tuvo oportunidad de buscar a Sasuke. Había saludado a tanta gente, que las caras y los nombres le danzaban en la cabeza.

Cuando al fin lo encontró, estaba riendo y conversando con un grupo de gente en torno a una gran mesa redonda, sobre la que había una gran cantidad de botellas de cerveza llenas y vacías. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan contento. Claro que en parte se debía a la cerveza.

—Ven a saludar a estos amigos, Sakura —llamó, haciéndole señas con la mano.

Cuando Sakura se acercó a la mesa, reconoció a varios amigos de las giras de Sasuke. Muchos se acercaron a saludarla con efusivos besos y abrazos. Sakura no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante tanto entusiasmo.

Pero el colmo de la sorpresa fue cuando Sasuke la sentó en sus rodillas, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura.

—Ya os dije que había venido conmigo. Estos bribones me acusaban de haberte escondido en alguna parte para que nadie te viera.

—Sakura, me parece que este tipo no hace bien su trabajo. Lleváis años casados y asegura que no hay pequeñuelos correteando por ahí.

—Les dije que primero tendrías que terminar tus estudios.

—La verdad es que no puedo culparte, Sakura. ¿A quién le gustaría pasar las noches en compañía de un tipo tan feo como éste? —comentó otro.

El resto de los amigos estalló en carcajadas ante la salida un tanto cruda.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas al buffet? Seguro que no has comido nada y mañana lo vas a pagar caro —dijo Sakura en voz baja, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, incómoda con el giro que tomaba la conversación y la intimidad del abrazo de Sasuke.

—¿Y qué? Ya no eres mi enfermera. Además, ¿no dijiste que te marchabas?

—Bueno, entonces celebremos mi despedida.

Él se rió.

—Después de todo, me parece una buena idea comer algo.

Tras despedirse de todos sus colegas, Sasuke se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Dónde dejaste tu bastón?

—No sé, pero ya no lo necesito. ¿Te has divertido?

—Mucho. Me sorprendió ver unas cuantas caras conocidas. Me hablaron como si nada hubiera pasado entre papá y yo. Y a nadie le pareció extraño que me hubiera casado contigo, o al menos fueron lo bastante discretos para no mencionar a Sasori.

—No me habría sorprendido verlo aquí esta noche. El año pasado vino a la fiesta.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque hasta ahora no lo había pensado.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió que yo querría saberlo?

—¿Empezamos a pelear otra vez, Sakura? No se me ocurrió que podrías darle importancia a un encuentro casual con un ex novio.

—Bueno, vamos a comer algo para neutralizar el efecto de la cerveza.

—Oye, no estoy borracho

—No he dicho eso.

—Además yo no conduzco esta noche. Sabes que no salgo mucho. Esta es mi primera reunión desde la fiesta del año pasado. ¿Por qué quieres arruinarla?

—No era mi intención, Sasuke. Mira toda esa comida. ¿No crees que huele maravillosamente? —comentó de buen humor—. Aquí tienes un plato. Sírvete.

Sasuke la observó mientras se afanaba entre la variedad de fuentes llenas de comida. Maldición, qué hermosa estaba. Al verla recién vestida para la fiesta, casi se había quedado sin aliento. Y se marchaba el lunes. Sabía que esa vez la separación sería definitiva. Después de todo, ya no había motivos para volver a verse.

Era algo más que la falta de dinero lo que había desbaratado sus sueños respecto a Sakura. Demonios, la verdad es que no podían estar más de quince minutos en la misma habitación sin ponerse a pelear. Aunque para él las discusiones no tenían importancia; formaban parte de su modo de vivir. Y de hecho, hasta se divertía observándola explotar por cualquier tontería.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y disfrutaron de sus platos en silencio. Sakura tenía razón. La comida estaba exquisita y, además, tenía hambre.

Sabía que no se sentía cómoda junto a sus rústicos amigos. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco los veía a menudo; sólo cuando había rodeos. También había descubierto que no echaba de menos los torneos.

No de la manera en que iba a echarla de menos a ella. No quería pensar en eso. El lunes no tardaría en llegar.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó cuando terminaron de cenar.

En ese momento la orquesta tocaba una música suave, que no requería mucho ejercicio. Sería muy agradable tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque sólo fuera un

momento.

Sakura, que miraba a los que bailaban en la pista, se volvió sorprendida.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás?

—No te preocupes. Aunque no tengo mucha práctica, no te haré hacer el ridículo.

—Me refería a tu pierna, tonto. Nunca hemos bailado juntos y me encantaría hacerlo —dijo con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

Ya en la pista de baile, él la mantuvo estrechamente abrazada mientras seguía el compás de la música. Ella le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

Sasuke sentía que sus cuerpos se adaptaban con toda armonía. Como si supieran que estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Bailaron una y otra vez, mientras Sasuke memorizaba cada detalle de ella, para los recuerdos de sus futuras noches de soledad. El aroma de su cabello, la curva de la mejilla, su manera de empinarse hasta él, su cuerpo contra el suyo, despertando su deseo.

Sasuke la besó suavemente, y ella cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro, como si hubiera estado esperando ese beso largo rato. Volvió a besarla, separando sus labios, y ella le respondió plenamente.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto deseo hacer el amor contigo?

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró con una mirada chispeante.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Ahora?

—En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. Dímelo tú.

—¿Quieres ir a casa?

—Sí, señora. Sin ninguna duda.

—Pero la fiesta aún no ha terminado.

—Podemos tener nuestra propia fiesta... sólo para dos.

—Me encantaría —le susurró al oído.

Sin agregar más, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y salieron, disimulados en la oscuridad de la noche.

Antes, se detuvieron un segundo para decirle a Hiashi que se marchaban.

Si el anfitrión pensó que era por la lesión de la pierna, Sasuke no sintió ninguna necesidad de corregir el error.


	14. Chapter 13

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia: Lemon

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 13

Sasuke no era capaz de recordar cómo habían llegado hasta su habitación. Antes

de marcharse, había dejado encendida la luz del corredor, que apenas iluminaba el dormitorio. Pero aún así podía ver a Sakura, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Con manos temblorosas, bajó la cremallera del vestido de la joven. Al abrirse la tela, la piel satinada de la espalda desnuda quedó totalmente descubierta.

No llevaba sujetador. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, quizá no habrían pasado de la puerta principal.

Sasuke dejó resbalar el vestido por los hombros y miró cómo caía suavemente en torno a los pies de la joven.

Lenta y delicadamente, la situó frente a él, sintiendo que la visión de ese cuerpo era un regalo ansiado durante largos años.

Ahí estaba la hermosa figura ante él, esperando el momento del amor.

Situada de espaldas al corredor, la débil luz acariciaba sus costados dejando la parte frontal de su cuerpo sumida en las sombras. Ella esperaba quieta en la penumbra, sin ocultarse a los ojos del hombre.

La piel satinada del cuerpo, casi totalmente desnudo, emitía un leve resplandor. Sólo el pequeño espacio cubierto por unas diminutas braguitas se hurtaba a su mirada.

Cielo santo, era la mujer más hermosa, deliciosa y excitante que jamás hubiera visto. Durante años había soñado con ella, esperando que se hiciera mayor, esperando que lo deseara.

Sólo entonces notó que las manos de Sakura se afanaban en su ropa. Los dedos ansiosos desanudaban la corbata, tiraban de la chaqueta, desabotonaban la camisa, hasta llegar al pecho desnudo donde se detuvieron en una prolongada caricia que electrizó la piel del hombre.

— No es justo. Llevas más ropa que yo — murmuró excitada, casi sin aliento.

—Déjame a mí.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Luego hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente.

—Cariño, no creas que es tan fácil quitarse estas condenadas botas.

—Vamos, yo te ayudaré —dijo Sakura con un risita, empujándolo sobre la cama.

Sasuke cayó de espaldas y, entonces, ella empezó a tirar de las botas hasta que al fin logró sacárselas.

Luego, inclinada sobre él, intentó abrir la hebilla del cinturón.

—Déjame a mí, cariño, o la fiesta acabará antes de comenzar —dijo entre risas, al sentir que la mano femenina involuntariamente rozaba una zona turgente y muy sensible.

Tendido en la cama, no tardó ni un segundo en quitarse los pantalones, mientras ella hacia lo propio con las braguitas. Completamente desnuda, Sakura se abrazó al cuerpo de Sasuke. La urgencia de su deseo incendió los sentidos del hombre. Todo lo que sabía era que en ese momento la deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

—No, tal vez estoy un poco nerviosa.

Sin duda alguna tendría que sentirse nerviosa. Sasuke sabía que nunca había

estado con un hombre tan íntimamente. Aún recordaba sus confidencias respecto a las insinuaciones de Sasori. También recordaba claramente que entonces había intentado convencerse de que la virginidad de Sakura no era un asunto de su incumbencia, y que algún día su marido, su verdadero marido, le enseñaría ese aspecto íntimo de la vida conyugal.

Sin embargo, le había tocado a él enseñarle con su amor que la experiencia podría ser maravillosamente gratificante.

Suavemente acarició el cuerpo de la joven hasta lograr que se relajara por completo. Lentamente, sin prisa, luchando con su propia urgencia, con su necesidad de plenitud. Deseaba que Sakura se entregara plenamente con él a su primera experiencia amorosa.

Sasuke acariciaba con ternura los suaves pechos, cuando de pronto sintió agitarse el cuerpo de la joven.

Las manos femeninas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Sasuke, hasta que sus dedos tímidamente se abrieron paso bajo la cintura elástica del slip, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la otra mano y su boca buscaba ansiosamente los labios del hombre.

Sasuke respondió con la misma ansia. Quería ir despacio, tomarse su tiempo, pero Sakura deseaba otra cosa; así que, sin saber cómo, se encontró sobre ella, entre sus piernas, mientras Sakura lo estrechaba con tanta fuerza, que apenas podía respirar.

Intentó actuar con delicadeza, aunque sabía que de todas maneras le haría daño. No tenía demasiada experiencia con las mujeres, y menos con una joven inocente, pero era preciso detenerse. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Pero ella lo atrajo otra vez hacia su cuerpo con tal urgencia, que el instinto venció a la razón. Y ella lo acogió dentro de sí con un hondo suspiro de placer.

Pero el clímax de Sasuke llegó de una manera explosiva, mucho más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado. En esos segundos culminantes, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito parecido a un sollozo, que terminó por liberar todos los sentimientos encerrados en su pecho.

Durante un instante no se oyó más que la pesada respiración de la pareja.

—Lo siento, cariño —murmuró con voz ronca.

—No tienes que disculparte —murmuró ella antes de comenzar a besarlo en la barbilla, en el cuello y en el pecho.

Sasuke, relajado por completo, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con un hondo suspiro.

—Oh, Sakura —alcanzó a murmurar antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, comprobó que todavía estaba oscuro y que tenía mucha sed. Apoyándose en un codo, miró a su alrededor.

Al parecer, se habían quedado en la misma posición en que se encontraban cuando el sueño los venció. Estaban cruzados sobre la cama, aún sin deshacer, y Sakura dormía hecha un ovillo, abrazada a él. En cualquier caso, habían tenido mucha suerte de llegar hasta el dormitorio, en vista de la urgencia que horas antes se había apoderado de

ambos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de reproche silencioso, se deslizó fuera de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Al volver, apagó la luz del corredor y la habitación quedó completamente a oscuras. A tientas se acercó a la cama y, antes de tomar a Sakura en brazos, echó la ropa de cama hacia atrás.

— ¿Adónde me llevas? —murmuró medio dormida.

—Te voy a meter en la cama, cariño.

Después de acomodarla bajo las sábanas, se deslizó a su lado, dispuesto a dormirse otra vez.

Pero, cuando Sakura empezó a acariciarlo, él no hizo el menor esfuerzo por desalentarla.

Ambos estaban semidormidos, y en ese estado nuevamente hicieron el amor, como si estuvieran soñando. Sasuke, en un susurro, la alentaba a explorar su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba lenta e intensamente, decidido a llevarla hasta la máxima plenitud. Cuando al fin la joven, gimiendo, alcanzó el orgasmo, Sasuke cobijó entre sus brazos el cuerpo exhausto y tembloroso de su joven esposa.

La lluvia, que caía pesadamente, despertó a Sakura varias horas más tarde. Al abrir los ojos vio que ya que era de día, aunque estaba un tanto oscuro.

Cuando miró el reloj despertador, descubrió con sorpresa que eran las diez de la mañana. No recordaba haber dormido tantas horas seguidas en los últimos años.

Dejó vagar la mirada por la estancia mientras escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado de zinc. Para ella era un sonido musical.

Estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo, cuando de pronto recordó dónde se encontraba. Levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre que dormía profundamente junto a ella, con la cabeza semi-oculta bajo la almohada.

¿Cuántas veces lo había contemplado dormir en la misma posición aquel verano en que compartieron pequeñas habitaciones en moteles anónimos? ¡Vaya! ¡Si entonces hubiera sabido lo que se perdía al no dormir en el mismo lecho con él!

La noche pasada había sido mágica desde el instante en que la había invitado a bailar hasta el momento de descubrir el placer que se había perdido durante todos esos años.

Estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

El pensamiento no la sorprendió en absoluto. Probablemente lo había amado desde siempre, pero entonces era demasiado tonta para saberlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento? Estaba claro de que lo amaba, que deseaba seguir casada con él, pero a la vez no quería renunciar al sueño de convertirse en médico veterinario.

¿Qué era lo que más deseaba? ¿Y por qué no podría tener ambas cosas? ¿No le había dicho Hina que no lo dejara solo, si quería que el matrimonio durara?

Sin poder resistir la tentación que tenía a su lado, Sakura acarició la espalda de Sasuke, musculosa y bronceada por el sol.

La verdad es que era un fino ejemplar de virilidad masculina.

Su mente y sus cuerpo se estremecían al evocar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Aunque algunas zonas de su cuerpo protestaban débilmente, las ignoró, presionada por el deseo de repetir todo lo que había aprendido unas cuantas horas antes.

Empujada por esos pensamientos, se acercó más a él y empezó a recorrer la espalda del hombre, no con los dedos sino con los labios, besando suavemente cada centímetro de piel, hasta que al fin Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, medio dormido, pero con una sonrisa de anticipado placer en los labios.

Sakura también exploró con sus labios el pecho y el abdomen hasta llegar a la pelvis. En ese instante, Sasuke la acomodó sobre su cuerpo y le demostró con qué facilidad también se adaptaban en esa posición.

Entonces, ella pudo controlar el ritmo y el compás de sus cuerpos, consciente de que él la observaba bajo las espesas pestañas.

Y todo sucedió sin palabras.

En momentos como ése, de comunicación total, las palabras sobraban.


	15. Chapter 14

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 14

Sakura oyó a Sasuke trajinar por la casa mientras preparaba algo de comer en la cocina.

Cuando se había levantado, él dormía profundamente. Sin despertarlo, se había duchado y vestido en el cuarto de baño.

Estaba hambrienta. Tal vez muy pronto él aparecería por ahí, atraído por el aroma del café y del tocino, ya preparados. Sólo faltaban las tostadas y los huevos fritos.

Al verlo entrar en la cocina, se limitó a echarle una rápida mirada, aunque no fue fácil apartar la vista del hombre descalzo, en vaqueros y con la camisa abierta que descubría el musculoso pecho y abdomen. Traía el pelo recién lavado y todavía húmedo, cepillado hacia atrás.

Sin decirle nada, Sakura se afanó con los platos.

—El café huele muy bien —comentó Sasuke con voz adormilada mientras vertía un poco en una jarra.

—El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos.

—¿Desayuno? ¿A las cuatro de la tarde? —preguntó asombrado, después de mirar el reloj de la cocina.

—Es nuestra primera comida del día. Y la primera comida siempre es el desayuno —replicó Sakura en tono neutro, sin mirarlo.

Ante el silencio del hombre, arriesgó un rápido vistazo. Sasuke se había sentado a

la mesa y bebía el café, sin dejar de observarla.

No se imaginaba qué podía llamarle tanto la atención, puesto que no llevaba nada atractivo. Los mismos vaqueros de siempre, una camisa holgada y zapatillas. El peinado tampoco era seductor, simplemente se había hecho una coleta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sasuke, al fin.

Sakura le sirvió un plato humeante y volvió a llenarle la jarra. Luego se sentó frente a él y empezó a dar buena cuenta de los huevos con tocino, como si no existiera.

¿Cómo podría responder a esa pregunta? Físicamente estaba dolorida, especialmente en ciertas zonas vulnerables de su cuerpo. Emocionalmente, estaba muy confusa. Mentalmente, estaba vacía de todo pensamiento.

Así que optó por una respuesta objetiva y cortés.

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Sasuke hizo una mueca, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y acto seguido se puso a comer, como si fuera el último alimento de su vida. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a llenar la jarra.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —preguntó, tras un penoso y largo silencio.

Sakura se levantó de un salto y se puso a lavar los platos enérgicamente, luego hizo lo propio con la mesa, y luego con las encimeras. Y todo lo hizo en silencio.

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —preguntó al fin.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Bueno, para empezar anoche bebí más de la cuenta.

—No hay nada de malo en ello. La mayoría de la gente lo hace en una fiesta.

—Sakura, si sigues fregando así vas a borrar los dibujos de la encimera. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarlo ya, y mirarme cuando me hablas?

Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Sí? —dijo intentando guardar la calma, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Odio pensar que anoche pude haberme aprovechado de ti.

Sakura notó que su presencia lo incomodaba. A ella le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior? ¿Intentaba sugerir que el exceso de alcohol y las facilidades que ella le dio eran las únicas razones que lo habían impulsado a hacerle el amor? Se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy una mujer adulta, Sasuke, capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Yo no bebí demasiado, y si recuerdas bien lo que pasó, coincidirás conmigo en que participé activamente en nuestra fiesta particular —declaró con firmeza.

—Vamos, Sakura; no estaba tan borracho como para no acordarme.

—No sería la primera vez que la memoria te juega una mala pasada.

Sasuke dejó escapar una palabrota entre dientes.

—¿Todavía piensas marcharte hoy? —preguntó, tras un pesado silencio.

Sakura se quedó helada de asombro. ¿Esperaba que ella renunciara a todos sus planes y sueños, justo cuando acababa de convertirse en su mujer de hecho, y no sólo

de nombre?

—Necesito prepararme para el inicio del año académico —dijo con cautela y sin saber cómo seguir.

Sasuke acabó el café de un trago y lavó la jarra con toda parsimonia. Acto seguido salió de la cocina, sin decir una sola palabra.

«Bueno, ¿y qué quiere que le diga?» se preguntó Sakura a la defensiva.

¿Que lo amaba, que quería seguir casada con él y que estaría contenta de vivir en el rancho el resto de su vida?

La idea de quedarse junto a Sasuke era una gran tentación. Dormir con él todas las noches y despertar feliz por la mañana, se le antojaba un hermoso sueño. Y sin embargo...

El amor que le profesaba no era incompatible con su deseo de realización profesional.

No obstante, la advertencia de Hina aún persistía en sus oídos. Sasuke se quedaría solo si ella se marchaba a la universidad... y Hina estaba muy disponible.

De repente, la asaltó el pensamiento de que Sasuke nunca le había dicho que la amaba, ni siquiera en los momentos más exaltados del encuentro amoroso de la noche anterior.

Tampoco era tan ingenua. Sabía que los hombres son capaces de hacer el amor sin estar necesariamente enamorados.

Tal vez había se había acostado con Hina decenas de veces.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más se enfadaba. ¿Qué quería Sasuke de ella?

De pronto oyó sus pasos en el vestíbulo. Luego apareció en el umbral de la puerta, totalmente vestido.

Sakura quiso acusarlo de haberla engañado durante cuatro años, aunque tuvo que reconocer que la acusación era totalmente ridícula. Porque la verdad era que su relación, así como la habían pactado, no implicaba ningún compromiso entre ellos.

Todo había cambiado desde la noche anterior. ¿O no era así? Ya había caído en cuenta que, tras haberse convertido en su mujer de hecho, tendrían que solicitar el divorcio para cortar los vínculos legales que los unían como pareja. Por tanto, nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior... y también en la mañana... había puesto en peligro el futuro que les esperaba.

—¿Sasuke?

Él se detuvo, ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Distraídamente, Sakura reparó en que había dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes grises y amenazante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llover.

—¿Qué? —preguntó irritado al ver que Sakura lo retenía.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ella observó cómo luchaba con sus emociones, al parecer buscando las palabras apropiadas. Sasuke Uchihano era un orador precisamente. Era un hombre de acción más que de palabras.

El hombre se ajustó el sombrero sobre los ojos.

—Absolutamente nada, Sakura. He sido muy bien recompensado por todos mis servicios — dijo con voz sorda.

Y se marchó con un portazo.

Ella sintió en su cuerpo el golpe de la puerta.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Sakura se dedicó a limpiar la casa hasta dejarla reluciente. Cuando hubo terminado, se encerró en su habitación y puso todas sus pertenencias en unas maletas.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y deseaba poder desahogarse en llanto. Pero el dolor era demasiado hondo. ¿Qué quería que él hubiera dicho, después de todo?

Cuatro años atrás, cuando él decidió ayudarla, habían hecho un trato estúpido, y Sasuke insistía en atenerse fielmente a ese trato. ¿Qué más podía esperar entonces?

Al atardecer oyó el ruido del motor del camión nuevo. Sasuke había hecho un esfuerzo para reemplazar al antiguo, bastante destartalado. Desde la ventana vio que el vehículo enfilaba hacia el camino de salida. No quiso preguntarse a donde iría. Además, estaba segura de saberlo.

Sakura no durmió bien esa noche. Se mantuvo en vigilia, alerta a cualquier ruido que pudiera anunciarle que Sasuke había llegado. Dos veces se levantó de puntillas para asomarse al vestíbulo. Tal vez Sasuke había llegado cuando dormía. Pero a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación, pudo comprobar que la cama seguía tan bien hecha como ella la había dejado al limpiar la habitación... y vacía.

Al amanecer tuvo que darse por vencida: Sasuke no volvería. Al menos no lo haría mientras ella estuviera en la casa. No tardó mucho en poner su equipaje en el coche, entre otras cosas, porque continuaba estacionado en el mismo lugar en que lo habían dejado el sábado al volver de la fiesta.

Desde esa noche mágica, se sintió vivir en la cresta de una gigantesca ola, que la había elevado a alturas insospechadas, para luego dejarla caer con un doloroso estruendo.

Jugó con la idea de dejarle una nota, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Después de todo ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Agradecerle que le hubiera enseñado tanto acerca de sí misma? ¿Agradecerle que le hubiera dado tiempo a crecer, a madurar, y a enamorarse de él? O tal vez podría escribir: «No te preocupes, enviaré los papeles para solicitar el divorcio a la brevedad posible». No, no haría nada de eso.

Enfiló por el camino de salida, sin despedirse de Pablo ni de Slim. No quería entrar en la cuadra. No quería ver al pequeño potrillo por última vez.

Sakura había pensado que lo más doloroso que le había ocurrido en la vida era haber abandonado su casa y a su padre; sin embargo, al salir del rancho, percibió que aquel dolor era más soportable que el que sentía en ese momento, sumida en la soledad.

Porque, al marcharse del rancho, se desprendía de su propio corazón.


	16. Chapter 15

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 15

Sasuke rogaba que la cabeza se le cayera de los hombros, sólo para sentirse aliviado del punzante dolor que sentía. Tumbado, se preguntaba si había sufrido otro accidente o si un toro lo había derribado. Si fuera capaz de encontrar una explicación lógica, tal vez el dolor que le atenazaba la cabeza terminaría por desaparecer. Pero todo fue en vano.

Bizqueó los ojos, esforzándose por reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba. Pero el intento fue infructuoso. No lo sabía.

Sentía el estómago pesado, como si de un momento a otro fuera a vomitar. Tras un penoso esfuerzo logró sentarse al borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en los muslos, enfundados en los tejanos.

¿Qué diablos hacía dentro de la cama, totalmente vestido y con las botas puestas?

Poco a poco empezó a recordar algunas escenas de la noche pasada.

Se acordaba de haber ido a la ciudad. Y también de haber entrado en un bar y pedir varias copas de whisky. Y luego, recordaba haberse puesto a beber cerveza.

Al parecer, había peleado con alguien. Y después, la película se le volvía borrosa.

Tras un gran esfuerzo se arrastró al cuarto de baño. Penosamente se quitó las botas y la ropa. Luego se metió bajo el potente chorro de la ducha, apoyado contra los azulejos, con la esperanza que la fuerza del agua lavara sus pecados.

¡Estúpido pelmazo! ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera Sakura? ¿Que se olvidara de la universidad? ¿Que se enamorara repentinamente de él? ¿Que olvidara que era la hija de Kakashi Haruno, y que gustosamente se pusiera a vivir con un tipo de su calaña?

Seguramente se quedaría muy impresionada si lo viera en el estado en que se encontraba. Por fortuna, había tenido la sensatez de ir dando tumbos hasta el hotel junto al bar y pedir una habitación. La noche pasada no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Y tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo en ese momento.

Cuando al fin cerró el grifo, el agua se había enfriado. Buscó una toalla y se secó con aire ausente.

A duras penas volvió a la habitación y, con mucho cuidado, tendió en la cama su maltrecho cuerpo. No tenía ninguna prisa por ir a ninguna parte. Sabía que cuando regresara al rancho, ella ya se habría marchado. Era mejor así.

Ya casi era de noche cuando Sasuke finalmente llegó a casa. Sus ropas apestaban a tabaco, a whisky y a cerveza. Lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse. Luego fue dar una vuelta por la casa, sin dejar de observar que estaba muy limpia y ordenada.

Desde luego, la habitación de Sakura estaba vacía. También había cambiado las

sábanas de la cama de Sasuke, así que tampoco tendría el placer de oler su perfume en el almohadón.

Realmente, nada había cambiado en su vida. Tenía su rancho. Tenía su vida, buenos amigos. Incluso, aunque no fuera el futuro que había soñado al comprar el rancho, también lo tenía.

Kakashi Haruno involuntariamente le había hecho un favor al obligarlo a mirarse a sí mismo través de los ojos de un tercero. Y no le había gustado lo que vio, así que decidió cambiarlo. Sakura Haruno realmente nunca había representado nada en su vida, salvo un hermoso sueño. La verdad era que, gracias a ella, había dejado de beber y se había forjado un futuro, alejado de los rodeos.

Ella no lo había agraviado de ninguna manera, desde luego.

Más que nunca antes en su vida, iba a disponer de mucho material para recordar en los años venideros. Ya no tendría que imaginar cómo sería hacer el amor con ella. Ya lo sabía.

A modo de penitencia por los excesos pasados, Sasuke se acostumbró a levantarse casi al alba cada mañana. Pasaba los días muy ocupado en el rancho. Generalmente, se dedicaba a hacer trabajos pesados que requerían un gran esfuerzo físico, y nunca contaba con la ayuda o el tiempo necesarios para dejar todo terminado.

Por las noches caía exhausto en su cama, demasiado cansado para soñar, y volvía a levantarse al amanecer y emprender las tareas que había programado para ese día. Una mañana, Slim comentó que había adelgazado. Pero a él no le importaba. Simplemente se limitó a ajustarse más el cinturón y siguió trabajando duro.

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo, así que no supo qué día era cuando una mañana sonó el teléfono, justo cuando se disponía a salir. Miró el aparato con sorpresa, tan poco acostumbrado estaba a recibir llamadas.

—¿Diga?

—¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí, amigo? ¿Ya te has recuperado? —oyó la voz de Suigetsu.

Lo primero que pensó es que se refería a la partida de Sakura, pero al punto recordó que la última vez que habían hablado fue el día de su traslado desde Forth Worth al rancho.

—Totalmente recuperado. Tú me conoces, soy duro de pelar.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Bueno, me imagino que está bien.

—¿No está allí contigo?

—No necesitaba una enfermera, Suigetsu. Así que hace algún tiempo regresó al College Station.

—¿Y no se pudo haber quedado hasta el comienzo de las clases?

—Todavía le quedaban trabajos por terminar, y aquí no puede hacerlos. Dijo que necesitaba volver.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—Demonios, Suigetsu, no lo sé. Olvidé marcar ese día en el calendario, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

—Maldita sea, Sasuke, eres más porfiado que una mula.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la obligara a quedarse?

—¿Sabe que todavía es tu mujer?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Que se ocuparía de arreglar la situación.

—Ya veo.

Sasuke pudo oír un ligero suspiro a través del aparato, pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por dar más explicaciones. Diablos, además no había nada que explicar.

—Karin me pidió que os invitara a casa. Pensó que podríamos ir al cine y, de paso, mostrarle la ciudad a tu mujer.

—Es una buena idea; pero estos días estoy bastante atareado. Tú sabes lo que significa manejar un rancho.

— Sí, lo sé. Mira, Sasuke, si puedo hacer algo por ti, no dejes de decírmelo. O si quieres conversar con alguien, ya sabes dónde estoy. Hace mucho tiempo que no charlamos instalados cómodamente en la cocina, con unas buenas cervezas; como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cabeza, pensando en la horrible resaca que había padecido hacía unas semanas. No le atraía para nada la idea de pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Sabes que disfruto de tu compañía, Suigetsu. Cuando quieras pasarte por aquí, solo o con tu familia, serás bienvenido, como siempre.

—Pero tú no quieres hablar de tu relación con Sakura, ¿verdad?

—No tengo relaciones con Sakura, Suigetsu. Sabes muy bien que nunca habías oído hablar de ella antes del accidente. Hace mucho tiempo que salió de mi vida. Y nada va a cambiar las cosas respecto a ella.

—No quiero que te pases el día sumido en pensamientos melancólicos, amigo. Eso es todo.

—¿Yo? ¿Sumido en la tristeza? Debes estar de broma. No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías — dijo con una risita nada alegre.

—¿Me llamarás si quieres charlar?

—Claro que sí. ¿No lo he hecho siempre?

—No.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Cuando minutos más tarde cortaba la comunicación, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Gracias a Dios que tenía amigos que lo conocían y comprendían bien, aunque les causara dolor y quisiera que lo dejaran solo.

¡Tristezas, bah! La próxima vez lo acusarían de echarse a morir por un amor perdido o algo así.

Eso sólo pasaba en los libros.

El otoño siempre tardaba en llegar a Texas. Aunque debía llegar en septiembre, solía ser en el mes de octubre cuando se suavizaba el tiempo.

Sakura había llevado mal el calor ese año. Le costaba soportar la humedad, porque se había acostumbrado al calor seco del oeste de Texas. Así que se sintió contenta al despertar una mañana, a mediados de octubre, y sentir que había refrescado.

Por fin conseguía programar su vida cotidiana tras un par de semanas muy pesadas.

Había pillado la gripe durante los primeros días del semestre y prácticamente se había arrastrado a sus clases. No deseaba quedarse atrás recién empezado el curso.

Tampoco descansaba lo suficiente. Cada día, al acabar las clases, apenas si tenía energías para volver a su apartamento, prepararse una comida rápida y meterse en la cama.

Durante los fines de semana, prácticamente dormía el día entero.

Finalmente decidió comprar un complejo vitamínico para restaurar las fuerzas perdidas.

En el pasado, cuando pensaba en su primer año de carrera, se imaginaba que se iba a sentir muy emocionada por haber empezado realmente a estudiar veterinaria, después de los cursos preparatorios. En cambio, la realidad era bastante diferente. Cuando se encontraba en clase, tenía que esforzarse en prestar atención. La mente se le iba en otros pensamientos, y se suponía que tenía que afanarse en tomar apuntes.

Solía preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Sasuke en ese momento, o qué estaría haciendo ella si todavía viviera en el rancho. O se ponía a pensar en Hina Hyuga. Y en Sasuke.

Se los imaginaba juntos charlando, riendo y...

Entonces, se obligaba a desprenderse de esos pensamientos y penosamente volvía a situarse en el presente.

Pero no podía mantener su mente en el presente. O se quedaba fija en el pasado o saltaba al futuro. Al día que terminara la carrera. Por esos tiempos se sentía en el limbo, colgada entre el pasado y el futuro. Su vida se deslizaba en una rutina siempre igual: las clases, la casa, comer y dormir.

Recordó haber leído por ahí un dicho que decía: «La vida era lo que había sucedido mientras tú hacía planes para vivirla».

Bueno, su vida actual era penosamente estéril.

Sakura estaba deprimida. Eso era. Al fin tuvo que admitirlo.

Ese jueves por la tarde, al llegar a casa, decidió dejar de autocompadecerse y hacer algo que le levantara el ánimo. Podría ir a un cine o al pub que solían frecuentar sus compañeros de facultad.

O... quizá podría llamar a Sasuke. Sólo para saber cómo iban las cosas en el rancho. Ni siquiera mencionaría a Hina. La relación de Sasuke con ella no era de su incumbencia. En absoluto.

Sí; podría llamar a Sasuke y después ir al cine o al pub. Después de todo, la noche

era joven. Al día siguiente sería viernes y no tenía clases los lunes.

Tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de que sus dedos temblorosos acertaran con la secuencia correcta de los números. Luego, dejó que el teléfono sonara una y otra vez. El ni siquiera estaba en casa, pero se mostraba poco dispuesta a cortar la débil conexión que la unía a Sasuke y al rancho, donde el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Pero, de pronto, el aparato enmudeció.

—¿Diga? ¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntaban, casi sin aliento, al otro extremo del hilo telefónico.

—¿Sasuke? —dijo casi en un suspiro.

—Sí, ¿quién llama?

—Sakura.

—Hola, Sakura —respondió con cautela, tras una larga pausa.

—Hola —Sakura se quedó allí, enrollando con un dedo el cordón del aparato, a la espera de que él dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en ti, y... bueno, me preguntaba, bueno... cómo iban las cosas en el rancho.

—¿Pensabas en mí? —la voz de Sasuke sonó bastante escéptica, lo que inmediatamente disparó las defensas de la joven.

Por amor a Dios, ¿pensaba que estaba mintiendo?

—¿Es muy raro que lo haga? —inquirió en tono agresivo.

—Sí.

—Para que lo sepas, a menudo pienso en ti.

—Me gusta escuchar eso —replicó lentamente, y ella casi pudo ver la media sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

De pronto, temió que él pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón.

— Se me ocurre que andas muy ocupado últimamente.

—No demasiado. Ya hemos hecho el trabajo que quedó amontonado después del accidente — respondió con cautela, tras una larga pausa.

—Eso es una buena noticia. ¿No te ha vuelto a molestar la pierna?

—Para nada. Quedó como nueva. Los de la compañía de seguros insisten que les firme un documento que acredita mi total recuperación. Creo que temen que presente una demanda.

—Pensaba... —Sakura empezó a decir, y luego se arrepintió—. No nada. Bueno te dejo. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Me alegro de que todo vaya bien.

—¿Qué pensabas, cariño? —preguntó suavemente.

El corazón se le derritió. Sakura conocía bien ese tono de voz. Era el mismo tono que había utilizado cuando le hizo el amor. Era un tono que nunca le había oído con otra persona.

Y, entonces, se armó de coraje.

—Bueno, pensaba que tal vez tendrías tiempo de venir a verme este fin de semana —dijo sorprendida al escuchar sus propias palabras—. El lunes no tenemos clases, así que pensé... —terminó sin darle oportunidad de responder.

—Cariño, ¿me dejas hablar?

—Claro que sí —murmuró presa del pánico, mientras pensaba que era una idiota por dejarle saber que quería verlo.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas para ir este fin de semana —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¿A qué hora terminan tus clases mañana?

—Ah, sí, mañana. Viernes, claro. Bueno, mi última clase es a la una. Estaría de vuelta en casa a las dos y media, o un poco más tarde.

—Entonces, trataré de llegar sobre esa hora.

—¿Te acuerdas de dónde vivo?

—Cariño, nunca he olvidado ni una sola cosa que tenga que ver contigo —murmuró.

El tono de su voz era acariciante, como si su mano se deslizara suavemente por su cuerpo.

—Bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana —dijo temblando, y casi sin aliento.

Oyó su risa, como si le divirtiera el estado en que se encontraba.

—De acuerdo, cuenta con ello —dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.


	17. Chapter 16

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

Capitulo 16

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa ese viernes por la tarde, vio el camión estacionado a la entrada y a Sasuke dentro del vehículo, con el sombrero sobre los ojos, como si durmiera.

Se acercó con el corazón martilleando en el pecho. Lo tenía ante sus ojos, pero no sabía qué decirle.

Ese día había perdido el tiempo en clase pensando en diversos temas de conversación. Nada serio, desde luego.

Él había accedido a visitarla, aunque Sakura ignoraba qué podría esperar de ella una vez allí. Y a decir verdad, ella tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta qué esperaba de él.

Sasuke debió haber notado la llegada del coche porque, después de estirarse, salió del vehículo. Mientras se ajustaba el ala del sombrero sobre la frente, la miraba aproximarse con expresión recelosa.

Sakura intentó relajarse.

—Hola. ¿Has esperado mucho rato? —dijo conteniendo su deseo de abrazarlo por temor a un rechazo.

Pero estaba maravilloso. ¡Maravilloso! Entonces, lo miró detenidamente y ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo:

—Has adelgazado.

Ella se encogió de hombros después de echarse una rápida mirada.

—No tanto como tu. Incluso estás más delgado que cuando llegaste del hospital.

—He estado muy ocupado. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que has adelgazado tanto? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño tras examinarla con atención.

—He pillado uno de esos virus de la gripe que andan por ahí —respondió, consciente de que todavía estaban junto al camión.

— Me parece que podrías salir volando al primer golpe de brisa —comentó con

desagrado.

El comentario la enfadó. Tal vez olvidaba que nunca había sido demasiado voluptuosa. Quizá la comparaba con... No, no, no. No quería ir por ese derrotero. Al menos estaba ahí, y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Has comido? —preguntó intentando guardar la compostura—. Nos haría muy bien comer con regularidad.

Un tanto nervioso, Sasuke le echó un vistazo al apartamento.

—Buena idea. Vamos a tomar algo por ahí — dijo. Parecía no tener ganas de entrar.

— Pero si hay comida suficiente en casa, Sasuke.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no vas a cocinar después de haber trabajado todo el día.

Quizá era una buena idea. Necesitaban conversar. Era mejor hacerlo en territorio neutral. Aunque no quería llevarlo a los ruidosos locales que frecuentaban sus compañeros.

Sasuke la ayudó a entrar en el camión y luego enfiló hacia la carretera.

Mientras tanto, Sakura buscaba un tema de conversación, pero la mente no le funcionaba.

—¿Todo marcha bien en el rancho? —preguntó finalmente, con el propósito de romper la creciente tensión entre ellos.

—Como siempre. Mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para acabar las cosas.

—¿Por qué no contratas a alguien para que te ayude?

Él continuó con la vista fija en el camino. Su única reacción visible fue una ligera contracción de la mandíbula.

—Porque no puedo permitírmelo —respondió al tiempo que aparcaba el vehículo frente a un restaurante económico.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa en el interior del local.

—Dispones de una gran cantidad de dinero, Sasuke. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo? —preguntó con suavidad, después de haber pedido sus respectivos platos a la camarera.

La mirada que recibió por respuesta podría haber asustado a cualquiera, pero ella no se inmutó.

—Me parece que te refieres al dinero que pusiste a mi nombre.

—Es tu dinero, Sasuke. Ése fue el pacto que hicimos, y tú cumpliste con tu parte. No sé por qué te niegas de modo tan obstinado a utilizar lo que es tuyo.

—Para empezar nunca estuve de acuerdo en aceptar tu dinero. No lo quiero. Yo no...

—Si vas a decir que no lo necesitas, no gastes palabras. Prefieres matarte trabajando, ¿verdad? Mira cómo has adelgazado. Sinceramente, Sasuke, eres el hombre más imposible que...

—No me casé contigo por tu dinero, Sakura. Me enferma oír hablar de eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? Supongo que por un gesto de bondad

hacia mí, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se reclinó en el siento al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No podemos estar juntos cinco minutos sin ponernos a pelear. La verdad es que no sé por qué demonios he venido a verte.

—No peleamos mucho el verano que nos casamos. ¿Recuerdas? —dijo después de contar hasta diez, intentando controlarse.

—Me acuerdo de muchas cosas de ese verano y también que peleamos varias veces.

— Sólo cuando creías que me comportaba de una forma demasiado amistosa con tus amigos.

Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No me voy a disculpar por eso. Eras tan ingenua como un bebé recién nacido. No me atrevía a quitarte la vista de encima porque estaba seguro de que te meterías en un lío.

A Sakura se le vino a la memoria un recuerdo que la hizo sonreír.

—¿Te refieres a la primera noche, cuando esos tipos se pusieron a molestarme junto al coche, y tú fuiste a rescatarme?

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Sasuke.

— Siempre has tenido más agallas que sentido común.

Sakura le acarició la mano. —Nunca habría llegado hasta aquí si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, Sasuke. ¿Puedes comprender por qué es tan importante que me des la oportunidad de hacer algo por ti? Ahora tengo mucho dinero. Incluso he apartado la suma que voy a necesitar para las prácticas de veterinaria. No necesito...

Él desvió la vista.

—Esperaba que utilizaras ese dinero que pusiste en mi banco para establecerte por tu cuenta, cuando termines la carrera.

Los respectivos platos ya estaban en la mesa. Ambos se pusieron a comer.

—¿Hay algo que pudiera decir para convencerte de que inviertas el dinero en el rancho, sin sentirte ofendido?

Sasuke guardó silencio un buen rato. Al parecer no tenía mucho apetito, porque se puso a remover la comida en el plato, sin probar bocado. Tras un hondo suspiro, por fin dejó el tenedor a un lado.

—Creo que la razón de mi negativa es que no me gusta la idea de sentirme comprado. Quise ayudarte porque sí. No quería que pensaras que tenías que pagarme por eso.

—Sasuke, lisa y llanamente fue un arreglo comercial, por decirlo así. No sé por qué nunca lo aceptaste de ese modo.

Sasuke apartó el plato y cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa. No había nada más que desolación en su mirada.

—Lo sé muy bien, Sakura. Supongo que esperaba que algún día cambiarías de parecer, eso es todo. Como ves, sigo siendo el mismo pelmazo de siempre, ¿verdad? —dijo antes de beber un sorbo de té con hielo y luego depositar el vaso

cuidadosamente sobre la mesa—. Supongo que tenemos que aclarar de una vez por todas este asunto, que ya se arrastra demasiado tiempo — declaró, con la vista clavada en la ventana, como si le fascinara la visión del aparcamiento que había más allá de los cristales—. Si no lo hubiera estropeado todo el último fin de semana que estuviste en el rancho, podríamos haber arreglado nuestra situación legal. Todo lo que puedo decir es que siento de veras haberme aprovechado de tu estancia allí de la forma en que lo hice. Debí haber sabido que no podría hacer el papel del caballero andante. Siempre pensé que si velaba por ti, algún día tú...

No pudo acabar la frase.

—¿Así es como te veías, Sasuke? ¿Como mi caballero andante? —preguntó Sakura con dulzura.

—Todo un estúpido, ¿verdad?

—Pero era una intención adorable, Sasuke.

El hombre guardó silencio durante largo tiempo, con la vista clavada en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa. Cuando al fin alzó la cabeza, Sakura quedó asombrada al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos del hombre.

—Sí. Lo más estúpido de todo fue haberme enamorado de ti entonces.

Sakura creyó haber oído mal. Después de todo, hablaba en voz muy baja. Tal vez lo había malinterpretado... y sin embargo, su expresión hablaba a las claras del sentimiento que lo embargaba.

—Sasuke, ¿estás diciendo que me amas? — preguntó en un murmullo.

—Oh, sí. Hace mucho tiempo. Es irónico, ¿no? Y tuve lo que me merecía. Supongo que debí haber aceptado el dinero y estar muy agradecido. En cambio, insistí en encontrar la manera de probarme que podría merecer tu amor. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue rechazar tu dinero.

—Pero nunca dijiste nada.

—Desde luego que no. Eso no formaba parte de nuestro acuerdo comercial.

Para Sakura, de pronto todo cambió sutilmente: la percepción de su propia vida, la de Sasuke, la relación que existía entre ellos, todo.

El mundo se tornaba diferente, de una manera inexplicable; pero Sakura intuyó que toda su vida daba otra vuelta de tuerca.

—De modo que no actuabas durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Ese tiempo en que compartíamos una habitación, y fingíamos ante tus amigos ser una pareja felizmente casada.

—Más bien al contrario. Actuaba cuando fingía no estar interesado en ti, sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que te deseaba. Nunca había vivido con una mujer de esa manera, y no estaba acostumbrado a negarme nada a mí mismo. Pero tú eras diferente. No recuerdo haberme dado tantas duchas frías como lo hice ese verano. Fue una buena experiencia para forjar el carácter —comentó con una risilla no demasiado alegre.

—Y nunca dijiste una sola palabra.

—Eras demasiado joven, Sakura, y acababas de pasar una amarga experiencia con

tu padre. No me cabe duda de que habría podido jugar con tus emociones y terminar por seducirte. Tú estabas agradecida y yo lo sabía. Pero entonces yo no quería tu gratitud, como tampoco la quiero ahora.

—Como tampoco quisiste que te cuidara después del accidente.

—Esperaba manejar las cosas entre nosotros de una manera diferente. Pero las circunstancias no fueron favorables —dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y se ponía a jugar con sus dedos, sin mirarla directamente—. Nunca debí haberte hecho el amor. Lo sabía, pero lo hice de todos modos.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi marido.

—Pero cuando te ofreciste a cuidarme, hacerte el amor no formaba parte del trato.

—¿A eso se debe que me preguntaras si estaba enfadada contigo la víspera de mi partida del rancho?

Sasuke estaba muy ocupado estudiando los dedos de Sakura, la forma de la mano, midiendo el largo de sus dedos contra los de ella.

—Mmm —murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin alzar la vista.

—¿Así que creías haber roto el pacto al hacer el amor conmigo?

—Sí —admitió con voz ronca.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con asombro. ¿Cómo pudo haber interpretado tan mal una situación que parecía tan lógica, mirada desde otro ángulo?

—¿Te parece que nos vayamos a casa? —preguntó.

—Desde luego —convino el hombre, poniéndose de pie.

Ella lo observó mientras se dirigía a la caja y sacaba el billetero del bolsillo del pantalón. Incluso delgado como estaba, los vaqueros le sentaban estupendamente bien.

No cruzaron una palabra mientras él conducía al apartamento. Una vez dentro de la casa, ella lo llevó de la mano directamente a su pequeña habitación.

—¿Qué me quieres mostrar? ¿Algún cambio en el dormitorio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No todavía. Lo único que quiero cambiar en este momento es la cantidad de ropa que llevas encima —rió mientras le desabotonaba la camisa.

Sasuke la miró como si estuviera bajo el efecto de una fuerte conmoción.

—Sakura, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

— Quiero demostrarte que no eres el único que ocultaba sus emociones. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al descubrir que todavía estábamos casados? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al ver a Hina besándote en la cuadra y luego ser testigo de la manera descarada en que coqueteaba contigo? Sé que eres un hombre de pocas palabras, Sasuke, pero... Mira el tiempo que hemos perdido porque no fuiste capaz de decirme lo que sentías por mí.

Todavía impactado, Sasuke se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Intentas decirme...? —murmuró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, clavados en los de Sakura.

—Intento decir que, probablemente, he estado enamorada de ti desde el

principio, aunque no lo sabía... no hasta el momento en que te vi tendido en la cama del hospital, tan pálido e inmóvil — dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en sus rodillas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. En ese instante, me di cuenta de que nunca te había olvidado. Siempre estuviste escondido en algún lugar de mi mente, lo que me hacía comparar contigo a todos los hombres que conocía.

—Oh, mi amor —dijo abrazándola por la cintura con la cabeza apoyada en sus pechos.

—Te amo, Sasuke, y siento de veras haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta y decírtelo. Aunque creí que ya lo sabías cuando hicimos el amor aquella vez.

Sasuke tomó la cabeza de Sakura entre sus manos.

—Entonces pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

Hubo tal suavidad y ternura en el beso de Sasuke, que a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Varias horas más tarde, los dos continuaban tendidos en la estrecha cama de Sakura. El edredón colgaba a un lado del lecho, una sábana al otro lado, y los almohadones aparecían desparramados por el suelo.

El almohadón de Sakura era el hombro de Sasuke, que le parecía más cómodo. Tendida muy junto a él, pensaba que no quería volver a moverse de allí, aunque supiera que tarde o temprano habría que comer algo, o ducharse, o unirse al resto del mundo.

Pero, gracias a Dios, en ese momento estaba exactamente en el lugar donde quería estar.

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó quedamente, sin intención de despertarlo. Después de todo, había conducido muchas horas para llegar hasta allí y ella lo había mantenido bastante activo desde su llegada.

—Si estoy dormido, no me despiertes —replicó con voz ronca, junto al oído de la joven.

Ella levantó la cabeza y contempló el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, que no se esforzaba en ocultar.

—No has comido regularmente, ¿verdad?

—Echaba de menos tu comida —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—Te voy a decir lo que haré. Cuando vaya al rancho para el día de Acción de Gracias, voy a preparar un montón de comida. Tendrá que durarte hasta la Navidad. Por esas fechas, podré estar dos semanas contigo. Entre los días festivos y las vacaciones, te haré engordar antes de que te des cuenta.

Él abrió un ojo y la miró.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio.

—¿Así que mientras duren tus estudios sacarás un tiempo para ir a verme?

—De ahora en adelante, la única forma de que me alejes de ti será si pides el divorcio.

—Eso nunca sucederá —murmuró él, con los ojos cerrados.

—Me alegro de que no hubieras tramitado la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, Sasuke.

—Y yo me alegro de que lo pienses así. Me imaginé que estarías furiosa.

—En absoluto. Ahora, todo será más fácil. La verdad es que no me habría gustado tener que explicarle a nuestro hijo, o tal vez a nuestra hija, que nos habíamos casado apresuradamente, porque él o ella venía en camino.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No vamos a tener hijos hasta que no acabes tu carrera. Es una insensatez poner las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son para ti.

—Sasuke, si los cálculos no me fallan, vamos a formar una familia dentro de unos siete meses, con o sin estudios.

Sakura lo miró mientras él digería la noticia.

Sabía que tarde o temprano le haría la consabida pregunta. Y no tardó demasiado.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? —preguntó al fin, apoyado en un codo.

—Buena pregunta. ¿Cuándo fue que me permití atar cabos por fin, y aceptar que los síntomas, que duraban demasiado, no se debían al virus de la gripe? Es posible que hace unos quince o veinte minutos.

Él la estudió largo rato, incapaz de hablar en ese momento solemne. Sakura podía comprender su cautela.

Pero Sasuke se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y pretendes ser médico, cariño? Tendrías que mejorar tus conocimientos de biología si no quieres disgustar a tus pacientes. Esa noche debí haber tomado alguna precaución. Aunque a decir verdad no estaba en condiciones de pensar con sensatez —comentó seriamente.

—Y yo tampoco. Pero ¿quieres saber algo? No lo siento en absoluto. No puedo pensar en otra cosa mejor que en tener un hijo tuyo. Puedo perder un semestre y más tarde terminar mis estudios.

— Y yo me voy a preocupar de que eso se cumpla, ¿me oyes? No quiero impedirte lograr lo que te has propuesto en la vida.

Sakura cubrió el cuerpo de Sasuke con una pierna mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Me has dado más de lo que nunca hubiera podido soñar — dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el pecho de su marido.


	18. Epilogo

Adaptación "Sasusaku" de la novela **Pasión y Olvido **de Annette Brondrick

**Naruto** no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Pasion y Olvido**

**Epilogo**

Aquí viene mamá. ¿La ves, papaíto? ¡Hola, mami! ¡Estamos aquí! —gritaba Satoshi muy excitado.

Sasuke apenas podía sostenerlo en sus brazos, pero tampoco quería que el niño se fuera a perder en la multitud.

Con Suigetsu y Karin formaban una pequeña isla en el mar hormigueante de gente que había acudido a la ceremonia de graduación.

Sakura llegó hasta el grupo.

—Ahora habrá que llamarte Doctora Mamá — sonrió Suigetsu, abrazándola efusivamente.

—Me temo que tendré otro tipo de pacientes —rió Sakura al tiempo que estrechaba entre sus brazos a su hijo de cuatro años—. Ya estás demasiado grande para que mamá te lleve en brazos, jovencito.

Sakura lo bajó al suelo, sin dejar de sujetarlo firmemente de la mano.

—No debes cargar peso en tu estado —le aconsejó Karin tras una experta mirada.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Sasuke exasperado, sin ocultar su sorpresa—. Me dijiste que de ninguna manera podrías quedarte... quiero decir que me aseguraste... —Sasuke dejó de hablar al ver que los otros se echaban a reír.

Sakura bajó las pestañas y lo miró provocativamente de arriba abajo.

—Bueno, tú sabes cómo son las cosas, cariño. A veces un hombre o, en este caso, una mujer, dice cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? —declaró al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas y lo besaba apasionadamente—. Es una vieja tradición, ¿no es así? — concluyó con un guiño malicioso.

—Pero no en nuestra casa —replicó Sasuke acalorado, mientras los otros reían estrepitosamente—. Creo que no tienes queja de mi buena disposición a que lo pases bien; pero cuando hablamos sobre el tema, tú prometiste, bueno, acordamos...

—Ya sé que lo acordamos —interrumpió Sakura, tomándolo del brazo—. Pero míralo de esta manera. Ya no habrá una diferencia de edad tan grande entre ellos. Y eso es una gran ayuda. Además, ahora que he terminado la carrera, puedo tomarme las cosas con más calma.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo y luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Tomarse las cosas con calma! Tú nunca has sabido el significado de esas palabras. Siempre tenía que estar detrás de ti para que descansaras un poco cuando esperabas a Satoshi. Ahora abrirás la consulta y...

Sakura miró a los otros dos.

— ¿Veis lo que tengo que soportar desde la mañana hasta la noche? Lo peor es que no calla nunca. Y yo ¿qué puedo hacer? —dijo besándolo otra vez.

—Tengo hambre, mami —dijo Satoshi, tirándole de la mano.

— Yo también. Tenemos reserva en Bryan, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. Me alegro tanto que hayáis podido venir a acompañar a Sasuke en esa larga y aburrida ceremonia —comentó dirigiéndose a los amigos.

Karin la abrazó.

— No me la hubiera perdido por nada del mundo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé muy bien que estos dos últimos años no han sido fáciles. No sé cómo has podido llevar

un matrimonio a distancia, un embarazo, un recién nacido, sin contar los estudios.

—No habría podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de Sasuke. Ha hecho miles de kilómetros entre el rancho y la universidad.

Sasuke tomó en brazos a Satoshi.

—Vamonos ya. Espero que podamos encontrar la furgoneta entre esta multitud. ¿Suigetsu, lograste conseguir una habitación cerca de aquí?

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

—No, pasaremos la noche en el rancho, en Agua Verde. Dejamos a los niños al cuidado de la sobrina de Karin. Así que nos esperan allí. ¿Y vosotros?

—Nos quedaremos en el apartamento. Ya hemos trasladado casi todas las cosas al rancho, pero dejamos lo suficiente para no tener que pagar un motel. Después de tantos años en la carretera, no quiero volver a entrar en ellos.

Las dos parejas fueron en la furgoneta de Suigetsu hasta el apartamento, donde se encontraba el camión de Sasuke y el pequeño deportivo rojo de Sakura.

—¿Cuándo piensas comprarle un coche nuevo a tu mujer, Sasuke? Éste ya empieza a mostrar síntomas de vejez.

—Créeme que lo he intentado, pero Sakura no quiere oír hablar del tema.

—Ese coche tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí. En él nos fugamos a Las Vegas para casarnos.

—Podrías guardarlo como recuerdo. Ya sabes, como los zapatitos de un bebé —rió Suigetsu.

—Muy divertido. Le dije a Sasuke que no me importaría tener otro coche, porque de todas maneras vamos a necesitar uno más grande. Sólo que no quiero deshacerme de éste.

Karin miró a Sakura.

—¿Informaste a tu padre de la graduación?

—No, porque no le interesa. Mi padre dejó muy claro que no quiere saber nada de mí. Así que he tenido que aceptar ese hecho y continuar con mi vida —explicó tras una pausa.

—Quizá deberías darle otra oportunidad, Sakura. Los niños tienen derecho a conocer a su abuelo, ¿verdad Suigetsu?

—Tendré que darte la razón, Karin. Mira, Sakura, mi padre está como loco con nuestros chicos, y siempre lo ha estado. Hubo un tiempo en que no me importaba si él se integraba o no en mi familia. Afortunadamente, solucionamos nuestros problemas. Estoy seguro de que ha sido para bien de los niños.

Sakura miró a Sasuke.

—Sasuke no tiene parientes vivos, así que mi padre sería nuestra única familia, pero te aseguro que ya no me importa. Hace mucho tiempo, él era la persona que más me interesaba en la vida. Pero ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente, y ahora no soy capaz de imaginar que realmente le importe saber que es abuelo.

—Bueno, nos veremos en el restaurante — dijo Suigetsu.

Los Uchihase cambiaron al coche de Sakura y siguieron a Suigetsu hasta el pueblo

vecino, donde habían reservado mesa para cenar. Sasuke le dio su nombre a una camarera que los guió hasta un comedor privado. Allí los esperaban una mesa muy bien puesta y Kakashi Haruno.

El padre.

Hacía nueve años que Sakura no sabía nada de él. Los años no lo habían tratado con indulgencia. Lo recordaba como un hombre fuerte, lleno de energía, con el cabello apenas gris.

Sin embargo, tenía ante ella a un hombre casi anciano, totalmente canoso y cargado de espaldas.

Sakura se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, inmóvil, contemplando a su padre ponerse en pie con dificultad y mirar al grupo. Notó que sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a Satoshi en los brazos de

Sasuke. Sakura sintió todas las miradas puestas en ella, como si esperaran que dijera algo... cualquier cosa... pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

—Espero que no te moleste mi presencia aquí —dijo Kakashi, titubeante—. Hace unas semanas Sasuke me llamó para informarme que hoy te graduabas. Me dijo que creía que podría agradarme conocer a la nueva doctora Uchihay a su hijo — dijo en voz baja, y luego hizo una pausa como si tuviera problemas con su voz—. Me sentí muy conmovido de que se hubiera acordado de mí.

Sakura se volvió a Sasuke.

—¿Así que sabías esto y no me lo dijiste?

Sasuke se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Crees que eres la única que puede tener un secreto, cariño? ¿Vamos a ponernos a pelear, Sakura?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin saber a ciencia cierta si besarlo o darle una patada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Cómo podía esperar que olvidara todo lo sucedido, todo lo que su padre le había hecho o dejado de hacer?

Porque era Sasuke, simplemente por eso. Porque siempre estaba dispuesto a concederle al otro el beneficio de la duda. Así que, al pedirle al padre que fuera a ver a la hija, le había dado otra oportunidad para que conociera a la única familia que le quedaba.

Sakura movió la cabeza resignadamente. Así era Sasuke, de acuerdo, y realmente no quería que fuera de otra manera.

Con un profundo suspiro se enfrentó a su pasado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kakashi se adelantó tendiéndole la mano.

— Sé que no merezco tu perdón por haberte tratado tan mal, por no haber contestado tus cartas. No tengo justificación para mi conducta. Me equivoqué y lo siento sinceramente. Sólo albergo la esperanza de que me perdones y me permitas volver a formar parte de tu vida, como tú creas que es mejor. Me he excusado frente a tu marido si ello significa algo para ti. Me gustaría pensar que soy lo suficientemente íntegro para admitir que me he equivocado con alguien. Y me equivoqué contigo, Sasuke.

—En absoluto, señor Haruno. Me atrevería a decir que usted sabe juzgar muy

bien a las personas. En gran parte le debo todo esto. Sin usted, nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de mirarme a mí mismo como usted lo hizo, y nunca hubiera acabado junto a una esposa que adoro y una familia que me necesita.

Sakura ni siquiera intentó ocultar las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas.

Fue Suigetsu quien puso un toque de humor a la situación.

—Ahora sí que has hecho gala de elocuencia, Sasuke, viejo amigo. Y pensar que todos creíamos que eras un hombre de pocas palabras. Supongo que cualquiera puede cambiar, si se lo propone.

La risa general alivió la tensión reinante y también logró serenar el corazón de Sakura.

Primero estrechó la mano de su padre, pero al instante se refugió en sus brazos. Tan pronto como fue capaz de hablar, le dijo con una brillante sonrisa:

—Acércate, abuelo. Aquí hay una personita que quiere saludarte.

Annette Broadrick - Pasión y olvido (by 00miko00)


End file.
